Triple Threat
by BisexualKitsune
Summary: What would happen if Dudley had a sister, and that sister was a demi-witch? What if Harry was also a demi-wizard? What if the two were children of two of the Big Three! Gay shippings {aka Solangelo and Drarry}. Abused!Bullied!Harry Abused!Bullied!oc Hermione/Ron/Albus bashing. Slight Harry bashing to come. People will be out of character {ooc} 'cause that's how I am.
1. The Minotaur Killing

_Chapter 1: The Minotaur Killing {Jackie-Jazmine}_

 ** _[]_** =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

 ** _I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own Jackie-Jazmine Jaqueline Evans, the NCCs [the non cannon characters], and the plot. Although some of the plot is taken from the PJ and HP books, and some NCC names are from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe._**

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing, possibly Greek, French, Italian, gay couples, and verbal, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse {won't go into that}

* * *

I couldn't believe it. One minute I'm just relaxing in my room, listening to music, and reading books. I take out my earbuds to hear the storm outside, I stand up to look out of my window and observe the scenery; and I see a *Minotaur*. I know, I know, that seems insane, unbelievable even! But it's true; it hits my window with its horns and the glass shatters all over me and my room. I didn't know what to do, so I did the most sensible thing that any girl in my situation would do; I screamed and ran out of the room. Since my room is on the first floor, and I didn't want to wreck my mum, step-dad, cousin, or brother's rooms, I decided that I'd run past the bathroom, turn the corner next to the *cupboard under the stairs*, and go into kitchen. I thought the Minotaur would've been far too large and bulky to keep up with me, but it did. I was glad that my mum, step-dad, cousin, and brother went out for the evening, so I was alone, and no-one would get hurt...Hopefully. For a minute, I thought I was going to die. But I pulled open a drawer and took out a knife. I lunged, rolled, stabbed, sidestepped, I did everything I knew! But all that I did was make it angrier. I jumped over a barreling fist, leaving to break a hideous lamp. I hopped onto the Minotaur's arm as it was swinging and climbed up to its head. I cut off the horns, making it less deadly; or so I thought. When the Minotaur saw its horns on the floor in front of him, he figured that I was on top of his head. He shook his head back and forth, but I kept hold of its fur. He stopped moving and I realized that the knife was in its eye. I pulled the knife out, and it disintegrated, and I landed catlike.

Just after the Minotaur disintegrated, a handsome boy with disheveled black hair, eyes as emerald-blue as the ocean, with a slight tan, and slight muscles came running in with a girl that I assumed to be his girlfriend. She _was_ really pretty; she had long honey-blonde hair wrapped into a messy bun, winter gray eyes, a deep tan, and a fit figure. The pair were wearing matching orange shirts that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on them, worn-out jeans, and black chucks. I could tell that they were older than me; maybe they were thirteen or fourteen.

"Wh-wh-what?" The girl stuttered, looking at me with wild disbelieving eyes.

"How'd you do it?" The boy asked calmly.

"I take fencing lessons on Mondays and Saturdays. I have to do _something_ to contain my attention for more than ten and a half minutes. By the way, my name's Jackie-Jazmine *Evans*, now *Dursley*; Jackie-Jazmine _Evans_ is what I prefer, and Jackie-Jazmine's a double name, so call me Jazmine," I babbled, sticking my left hand out for one for one them to shake.

"Wow. You sure do talk a lot. I'm *Perseus Jackson*, call me Percy," the boy replied amazed, shaking my hand. Amazed by what, I don't know. I mean a few boys that don't go to my school do say I'm 'attractive', but I don't believe it. I have dark brown skin, bushy black hair that goes down to the middle of my back that I keep in a braid most of the time, and I'm pretty tall for a ten year old.

"Wow, what?" I asked confused.

"Well for one thing you took on a fully grown Minotaur-by yourself may I add-and didn't get hurt or killed, and you're by yourself and haven't broken anything, expect for a lamp. I'm *Annabeth Chase*. Call me Annabeth," the girl stated as if it were obvious.

"You have to come with us, and before you ask any questions, or try and kill us, let me give you an explanation," Percy quickly demanded.

"You've got exactly ten minutes, before I literally kick the two of you out of my house," I deadpanned.

"You're a demigod, like us; monsters will try to kill you-" Percy started when Annabeth chipped in.

"-Unless you come with us to Camp Half-Blood, one of the _only_ safe places for people like us! Please come with us!" Annabeth begged.

"Fine; but only if I can pack some stuff, and leave a note for my mum, and cousin!" I answered.

The two gave each other a knowing look, then bellowed at the same time, "Deal!"

I ran to my room, pulled out my green suitcase, got half of my closet, my iPod, a few books from my endless collection, my pencils, five of my journals, and my personal journal.

"Come on Anna, Percy! I'm ready to go!" I yelled after I finished putting on my black shirt, my favorite black and green sweatshirt, black leggings, all black chucks, changing my hair from a ponytail to a braid, and putting on my green hair band. I put the notes on my pillow, and put my suitcase on my back (I'm pretty creative, so I cut the straps off of my backpack and sewed them onto my suitcase in case something or someone came and gave me the chance to leave this place), and slowly walked over to the piebald pegasus.

"What's your name beauty?" I *questioned the pegasus*.

"Warrior, my lady," the pegasus answered.

"You're a girl aren't you?" I asked respectfully.

"Yes, I am," Warrior replied whining. I climbed onto her back.

"What's your name?" I asked the black pegasus on the left of Warrior.

"Was' 'sup? I'm Flapjack!" He answered.

I giggled, "And you are?" I asked the Palomino pegasus.

"I'm Buttercup," she declared.

"The three of you have beautiful names to match beautiful pegasus'," I complemented.

They whinnied their thanks to me, as Percy and Annabeth came in.

"Don't call me Anna," Annabeth angrily muttered climbing onto Buttercup.

"You like these ones, don't you?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I also *kinda like flying. It really depends how high it is*," I nervously answered, "so let's get going!"

"Okay. Go on girls, and guy!" Percy yelled.

We flew out of the window, and *it re-fixed itself*.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" I yawned.

"Just one more hour," Percy replied.

"I still can't believe that it's only been three hours since we've left London," I muttered tiredly.

"You'll get used to it Jazmine! If Percy can, you can too! Percy can't do much you know," Warriored assured.

"Thanks for the assurance Warrior," I laughed. I acknowledged the looks that Percy and Annabeth gave each other.

"Pegasus' are fast. Anything you wanna do while we wait to get to Long Island?" Annabeth all knowingly declared after a few seconds.

"Can we play a game called 'Add-a-Word'?" I asked.

"Sure, how do you play?" Percy answered.

"You add a word to the story," I began, "I'll start, One."

"Beautiful, this might be fun," Annabeth decided.

"Night," Percy continued rolling his eyes at Annabeth.

"There," I added giggling.

"Was," Annabeth growled at Percy.

"An," Percy cautiously said looking at Annabeth.

"Awesome," I laugh.

"Girl," Annabeth giggled knowing that she won the tiny war between her and Percy since I laughed at the expression Percy made.

"Named," Percy sighed knowing Annabeth won.

"La-la-la-la-Lapis," I stuttered the name; as it felt very familiar to me.

"We're here. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I'll take you to the Hermes cabin, so you can sleep, Percy and I will give you the tour tomorrow," Annabeth said hopping off of Buttercup, and helping me off of Warrior.

"Yup, I'll take Flapjack, Warrior, and Buttercup to the stables, see you in the morning!" Percy exclaimed walking off with the pegasus'.

"Who's your Godly parent?" I asked Annabeth.

"Athena, and Percy's dad is Poseidon," Annabeth answered.

"Are you and Percy a thing, because honestly, although I 've only known you two for a few hours, and I already ship Percabeth," I announce.

"Yes, 'Percabeth' is a 'thing'. And most people from the Athena cabin don't approve of it because of the feud between Athena and Poseidon; but Perc and I don't care," Annabeth rambled.

"Wicked. Is my God dad Hermes, or is there some *special sorting* to find out who my godly parent is?" I ask sheepishly.

"Your Godly parent may be Hermes, but we should find out who your godly parent is if it's someone else in a few days, but it could take a few weeks. And most of the time it shows up above your head, but it doesn't always do that, with Percy he just touched the water and the cuts that some Ares kids gave him healed; we were playing capture the flag at the time," Annabeth answered at my quizzical look.

"Do you have any ideas of who he could be at least?" I asked remembering the looks that Annabeth and Percy gave each other.

"If it isn't Hermes, then I have an idea; but I don't want to give you any false hope Jazmine," Annabeth confessed.

I hope that my God dad is Poseidon or someone else. Because the moment I walked into the Hermes cabin I saw a bunch of kids in there. Some were sleeping in sleeping bags, while others were either on a bunk bed, or with a sibling on a bed.

"This will be your cabin for a few weeks. Everyone will notice you're new, and will introduce tomorrow morning. Good night Jazmine," Annabeth said as she left. I changed into my pj's and fell asleep immediately on the first empty bed I saw.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up earlier than everyone else, so I took a shower, did my hair into a fishtail, put on my green shirt, jeans, and black and white chucks. I brushed my teeth and started polishing the Minotaur horns on my bed as everyone was waking up. I met a boy named Connor and his twin, Travis. They had brown hair, electric blue eyes, tan skin, and were lean and tall, they were 13 years old. I met a girl with dark red hair, brown skin, she was ten, like me, but shorter than average, her name was Ruby. "HEY! GUYS! THIS GIRL HAS _TWO_ MINOTAUR HORNS!" Ruby yelled, there were murmurs as everyone crowded around me, I told them a slightly modified version of the story then told everyone that we should clean the cabin then head to breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Annabeth and Percy took me on the tour of the Campsite. While Annabeth was telling me about the things in the forest, Percy asked me a question, "What the Hades is that?" He pointed at a bruise on my shoulder.

"It-it's nothing!" I stutter pulling the sleeve up to cover up the bruise.

"No, it's something!" Percy exclaims pulling the sleeve down to see how big the bruise was, " Jazmine did this happen when you were fighting that Minotaur?" Percy asked.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! You can't just demand to know things like that, in some places it's considered rude!" Annabeth yelled at Percy.

 ** _[Could be triggering, skip and resume when you this again]_**

"It's fine Annabeth; and it didn't happen when I was fighting the Minotaur. My step-father did it; he was very abusive towards my cousin and I. Physically, emotionally, and verbally towards me; verbally, and emotionally towards my cousin. He gave me this on my tenth birthday. I was refusing to leave with him by myself when he was going to take me out somewhere for the day, but I was terrified of the man. He yelled at me and told me to get in the dam **_[I know it isn't professional to put a note here, but 'dam'...get it? ;)]_** car," I started, "I told him 'Never in million decades', he smacked me on the side of my head, and yelled in my ear to get in the fucking car. I tried to run back in the house but he yanked my arm back and punched my shoulder as hard as he could; then pushed me into the car," I finished looking down at my shoes, crying.

"Oh, Jazmine…", Annabeth whispered with a shaky breath.

"Please, don't give me pity; this is why I don't tell anyone. All of my teachers knew something was wrong, but I always denied it. Just, please don't do what you're doing now," I begged.

"Alright, but just so you know, you have to go back during the school year; and if your stepfather is still doing that to you, let us know. Please?" Annabeth replied with a worried smile.

"Fine. What do you have to say Perseus?" I sass.

"How long?" Perseus asked.

"What?" I answer.

"How long has he abused you for?" Perseus asked, more or less demanded, the ground shaking slightly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Perseus. Now, let's get back to this tour if you don't mind," I sassily answered. Annabeth started the tour up again, Perseus next to her, me behind the pair.

 _ **[It's safe now! :p]**_

We hear trumpets blow, "What was that for?" I asked Annabeth, as I was mad at Perseus.

"That alerts for lunch, dinner, and breakfast," Annabeth answered.

I nodded, turned around, and started jogging back towards the pavilion. Once we got there, Perseus went to the Poseidon table with two other people, one had tan skin, and long orange hair; and the other had brown skin, and short dark blue hair. Annabeth gave me a worried glance, then walked over to the Athena table and sat between a girl with short, dark brown hair, and brown skin; and a boy with strawberry-blonde mohawk, and pale skin. After Annabeth sat down, I went over to Connor and Travis, and sat in between them. As I'm halfway done with my lunch, a man I knew as Mr. Brunner, was out of his wheelchair, his lower body replaced with a white stallion's.

"Tomorrow evening, after lunch, you'll be playing Capture the Flag," he was interrupted by loud cheers; he restored silence by stomping his hoof three times, "I will be assigning teams this time, so it's fair, and no cabin is by themselves. Poseidon cabin gets Apollo, Alexiares, Hecate, Athena, Harmonia, half of the Hermes cabin, and one third of the Nyx cabin," Chiron paused so that the inhabitants of those cabins could cheer, he stomped his hoof, and silence consumed the pavilion once again. "Zeus cabin gets Aphrodite, Eris, Deimos, Aenictus, Morpheus, Dionysus, and one third of the Nyx cabin," for a second time he let those cabins celebrate, which lasted exactly a minute. "Hades cabin," he paused to wait for someone, surprisingly a boy around my age materialized, took a step and sat at the Hades table, alone. "Gets Ares, Hephaestus, Nike, Nemesis, Phoebus, the second half of the Hermes cabin, and the last third of the Nyx cabin," he paused waiting to see what would happen, I hadn't cheered when he had announced that half of the Hermes cabin was going to be with Poseidon (as I was still mad at Perseus; and most likely would be for the next five months, I can hold a grudge), so I walked over to the boy, and whispered to him, "Nice to meet you. I'm glad I'm on your team." I shook his hand after introducing myself to him, and walked away, not letting him introduce himself, sat between Connor and Travis once more, then started a slow Disney® clap. Half of my temporary cabin clapped with me, soon the cabins that were also on my team clapped, making the boy grin goofily at me. Chiron began talking...once again, after my team had stopped clapping, "So, teams, make your plans!" Then let us all go. I had asked my half of the Hermes cabin to stay with me, so that our team could start making plans; they had passed the message to our whole team, including the Hades child.

* * *

"Mind if our team starts making plans now?" I asked, the team waiting for the signal to start pushing some tables together.

"Sure, I don't mind," he answered. I gave the signal to the team, and in ten minutes tables were connected and everyone was seated, expect for the boy and I.

"Let's go around and introduce ourselves. You probably all know each other, but I only know a few of you, so," I clapped my hands loudly, "we'll each say our names, what cabin we're in, how long we've been here, and what we like doing. Ok?" I say.

"Sure," I hear.

"We'll start with you," I say pointing to a girl with purple hair.

"Ok, sure. I'm Midnight, from the Nemesis cabin. I've been at Camp Half-blood for around five and half years. Something that I like to do is fly on the Pegasus' at….midnight," she finished laughing, making us all laugh.

"Hello!" A girl with light orange hair energetically said. "I'm Dawn, Midnight's twin sister, I'm also in the Nemesis cabin. I've been at Camp Half-Blood for as long as Midnight has. Something I like doing is flying Pegasus' at dawn," she finished giddly.

A few people passed over saying their names, how long they've been, and what they like to do. Ruby stood up and I heard that she's been here for three years, and that she likes running. A couple more people pass over and it's the Hades boy's turn to talk.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, from the Hades cabin. I've been here for three years; and I like looking for things that no-one else would notice. That's something that could help us win," the boy, Nico, said shyly only looking at me with his goofy lopsided grin.

Then it was my turn right after a boy that was from the Ares cabin, Cassius Warrington, that likes playing games, any type, and has been at this camp for seven years had sat down. After I go, we'll be able to talk strategy I told myself. "Hello, everyone, it's nice to meet you all," I say with a glance to everyone shooting some of them awkward grins, "I'm Jackie-Jazmine Evans. But my mother's gotten married to a man named *Vernon Dursley*, which makes me a Dursley; but I prefer Evans, I would also like you call me Jazmine. I've been at this camp for a day now, so far, I like meeting people, reading, and writing," I finished sitting back down.

"Let's start thinking of leaders and stuff now," Warrington said. Getting 'yeah's, 'great idea's, and more from the team.

"I nominate Jazmine Evans for leader," Nico said simply, making me snap my head up from the paper I was writing on.

"I second that, I mean she's good! Not bossy and rude like Percy-," a girl named Sapphire from the Nike cabin started when Ruby interrupted. "-And she cares about all of our opinions!"

"I-I don't believe that I-I'd be th-that great of a leader. I mean, I-I was a-al-al-always picked l-last for teams be-before I ca-came here. I nominate Ca-Cassius War-Warrington for leader," I stuttered; no one seconded me on my idea until my bottom lip started quivering, my eyes getting larger by the second.

"He's been leader long enough. But I'll second it," said a boy named Victor Miller from Nike cabin.

"Perfect, now, let's take a vote! Raise your right hand if you vote Warrington," only Victor, Midnight, and I voted for him.

"Raise your right hand if you vote for Jazmine Evans to be leader," Cassius announced. Everyone that didn't vote for Warrington -even Warrington himself- voted for me.

"I guess I'm leader then," I whisper announced with a nervous chuckle and a goofy grin sent Nico's way. "So, Nico, any good places to hide our flag; since you notice things not many other people would see?"

"Yeah, there's a small rock on our side that has weird shaped hole. Our flag should be visible, like it has to be, but pretty hard to take," Nico replied.

"Do we all agree on putting our flag in the rock?" I asked the team.

"Yeah!" The team replied.

"Before we move on to any other business, we should come up with a team name," I addressed, "if you all agree, I suggest The Half-Blood Crew, anyone agree with this?" ¾ of the team raised their right hands.

"I guess we're now The Half-Blood Crew! Now back to official business, we've got three hours before dinner. We need four game plans. For the first game plan, the flag should be defended by two people, the flag defenders are ten feet away at all times. We should have Nico use that little power of his to look for the flag where we can't see, half of the rest of you defend our side, while the last half of us attack, everyone agree with this plan?" I recommend. _The Crew_ looked at me weird, I looked above me and didn't see anything.

"What're you all staring at?" I asked.

"For someone that's always picked last for teams, you sure do make good plans," Warrington said amazed.

"Thanks, now I'll take that as a 'Yes, that plan is perfect'. In the second game plan, everyone does what they do best, no one has to stick to a part. If you want to guard the flag, you guard the flag, if you want look for the other flags by creeping around, you do that, if you want to distract people on the opposite sides, you do that, if you want to defend our side, you do that, if you know some good tricks we could use let us know! And most importantly, don't leave us hanging. If you see someone struggling, take over for them! Everyone like that plan as a second resort?" I ask.

Everyone nods in unison.

"The third plan is really simple. One third of us looks for the flags and attacks, the second third of us defends our boundaries, and the last third of us defends the flag. Great plan right?" I explain to the team in one minute, earning approving smiles.

"The last resort is a bit… barbaric, in this plan, we don't look after our own flag, instead we set up plenty of cleverly placed traps and tricks, half of us attack Poseidon's team, the other half attacks Zeus'. Got it?" I say demandingly. The team looks at me with wild eyes.

"No leader has ever came up with four plans in less than three hours. All of what you just said added up to one hour. And the plans are...PERFECT!" A girl with beautiful dark brown skin that looked dark chocolate, beautiful black long hair that was as dark as the night sky in winter, her hair was slightly covering her face, and she was as tall as I was; all of the Zeus kids were scared of her because her mother is Nyx, but it doesn't bother anyone else, which is a bit confusing; but her name was Evillen, for short her name was Evill. I giggled as the team started writing down what part they would do for each plan. I decided that I was going to be defending and attacking in each plan.

* * *

After the team and I had finished fixing the tables in the right places (it took thirty minutes), we all decided to go and do other things in the hour and a half we had left. After dropping by my cabin to put The Half-Blood Crew's plans at the very bottom of my suitcase, I walked out to go to the arena and practice my fencing.

 _ **Favorite, review, and follow please! It'll motivate me, and it'll make me update faster. I'm planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and if I feel like it, on Saturday's and Sunday's. - Your little Mudblood Slytherin - J.E Foxina**_


	2. The Twin Attack

_Chapter Two: The Twin Attack {Connor}_

 _ **Sorry for short chapter guys.**_

* * *

 _ **[]**_ =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own the plot, and that's mostly taken from the HP and PJ books. I also own Jackie-Jazmine Jaquline Evans, and a few other NCC [Non Cannon Characters] and some those names are from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe.**_

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing, possibly Greek, French, Italian, gay couples, and verbal, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse {won't go into that}

 ** _The Stoll twins are kind of like the Weasley twins, just thought I'd let y'all know._**

* * *

As Jazmine was walking, Travis and I jogged up to her.

"What do you two want?" Jazmine asked.

"We're on your team-" I began.

"Have you forgotten-" Travis continued.

"This quickly!" The two of us finished together.

"Yes, I have. Now, is there a reason you two are here pestering me?" Jazmine asked, sounding bothered.

"Well, Chiron asked us-" Travis started this time.

"To tell you that-," I interrupted.

"He needs to see you in the Big House ASAP!" We yelled.

"Alright, that puts a dent or two in my plans; but when a girl is summoned, she must go. Bye, bye now boys!" She sassed, jogging towards the big house.

"She might be a Poseidon kid Trav," I said worriedly, biting my lip.

* * *

I was starting to like her. You'd have to be a fool to not like that girl; she was prettier than any of the Aphrodite girls, with her beautiful, long, bushy hair that was as black as a bull, skin that was dark olive-gold, eyes that were ebony, but when she got excited or sad, they became a warm topaz. Her personality was ever changing, just like her, but it still kept the thing most people loved and valued about her; it always had a temper that changed around the people she loved. If she was angry or wanted to protect someone, her hair would become a scarlet red. If she felt intimidated or shy, her eyes would become a honey brown and her hair became a brown-almond color. But my favorite Jackie-Jazmine Evans was when she was focusing or not feeling anything at all; that was the time when her hair was bull black, her eyes ebony, and she chewed her bottom lip. It's when she was most calm, most beautiful, most lovely.

"She certainly does have the sassiness to be Percy's sister if you ask me," Travis agreed. We walked back to our cabin talking about traps and pranks we could set up for the plans.


	3. Time to sing Chappie 3 Part 1

_Chapter Three:Time to Sing {Part One} {Jackie-Jazmine}_

 _ **[]**_ =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own the plot, and that's mostly taken from the HP and PJ books. I also own Jackie-Jazmine Jaquline Evans, and a few other NCC [Non Cannon Characters] and some those names are from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe.**_

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing, possibly Greek, French, Italian, gay couples, and verbal, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse {won't go into that}

* * *

 _I hope I'm not in trouble_. That was all that I could think of as I jogged up to the Big House. I knocked on the big doors.

"Come in," I hear. I walk in.

"I'm sure you've got a lot of questions so take a seat," Mr. Brunner said.

I sat down, then asked the first question I had, "What's your _real_ name? Because I can tell it's not . And the twins, Connor and Travis, said that your name was 'Chiron'."

"Yes, that's always the first question. My name is Chiron," he answered.

"So, those Greek Myths you taught us are… _real_ ," I asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, they are Jazmine. I hope that you aren't mad at me for lying to you, and making you believe you weren't *capable of paying attention*," Chiron said tautly.

"It's fine; I already knew that I couldn't pay attention for more than two and a half minutes. But I don't understand why you decided that I was the only one to be picked up by Annabeth and Perseus. My cousin, *Harry Potter*, he should've been picked up too; the two of us were the same. The two of us were like one mind in two bodies. How come you only chose me?" I asked.

"Harry wasn't with you?" asked tightly.

"No, sir; should he have been?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Where was he?" He answered matter-of-factly.

"He was at a dinner reservation with my mum, brother, and step-father. One of us had to go, there had to be four people to be able to go, you see," I said, my voice wobbling.

"Jazmine, I'd like you, Annabeth, and Percy to go and get him tomorrow morning after breakfast. If you don't mind," Chiron answered recovering from his shock, "Now you've got an hour left before dinner, so go on and do whatever you were doing before I interrupted you."

"Yes, sir. Goodbye," I answered leaving the room. "Before I go, I guess I should tell you that I'm going to the training arena."

* * *

I didn't know what to do, so I continued my route to the training arena; hoping against fate that no one was already there. As I reached the arena I didn't hear any noises, so I guessed no one was in. It seemed that I was right; I went into the closet that stored all of the weapons. I picked up a bronze sword, it was too heavy and long, I gently put it back down. I picked up a gold sword, that one was too short and light, I put that down and kept looking. After I picked up a few more swords, and around twelve different daggers, I settled on using a silver sword that was too long and light; and started fencing. A few minutes later, I had started singing a song, _'Caught Feelings'_ , by McKenzie Small.

" _Lying alone in the moonlight, wondering, wondering if you're staring at the same night sky."_

Advance, advance, retreat, advance, lunge, recover, repeat. I told myself.

" _Feeling so, feeling so. You keep running through my mind, got me feeling hazy eyed. Lying alone in moonlight, light, light."_

Retreat, lunge, retreat, advance, retreat, retreat, advance, lunge, repeat. I commanded myself, choosing a new plan.

" _You don't bring me flowers anymore, used to talk for hours now we don't. Guess I got a little comfortable, everything's clear but now I know. I caught feelings, feelings, feelings. Yeah. I caught feelings, feelings, feelings."_

Parry, lunge, recover, retreat, advance, lunge, parry, lunge, advance, advance, retreat. New plan, I commanded myself.

" _You may be over it, but I'm not. Gave you all the good that I got."_

Lunge. Done with fencing for the moment, I checked my watch to see how much time I had left, thirty minutes. I started stretching so that I could start the rock-climbing-lava-thing. As soon as I was done stretching, I began singing _Hall of Fame_ by The Script.

Right hand, left side top corner. Left hand, left side just above the top corner. Right foot, under right hand. Left foot, under left hand. Climb as fast as possible.

" _Yeah, you could be greatest, you could be the best, you could be the King Kong banging on your chest. You could beat the world, you could beat the war. You could talk gods, go banging on their doors. You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock, you can move a mountain, you can break rocks."_

Jump onto long, sturdy ledge. Keep climbing up with same position.

" _You can be a master, don't wait for luck. Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself, standing in the hall of fame. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. And the world's gonna know your name; 'cause you burn with the brightest flame. And the world's gonna know your name. And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame._ "

Five more moves, ring the bell, jump onto all of the ledges that aren't covered with lava.

" _You can go the distance, you can run the mile, you can walk straight through Hell with a smile. You can be the hero, you can get the gold. Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke. Yeah; do it for your people, do it for your pride. How are you ever gonna know if you never even try? Do it for your country, do it for your name. 'Cause there's gonna be a day when you're standing in the hall of fame."_

I finally reached the bottom with ten minutes left, so I started fencing doing the last routine I did.

" _And the world's gonna know your name, 'cause you burn with the brightest flame. And the world's gonna know your name, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame."_

What I didn't realize during that time, was that someone was watching me, invisibly.

"You're a great singer, fencer, and rock climber, Jazmine," Perseus admitted.

"First off, what do you want. And second, do NOT call me Jazmine, Perseus! To you I'm Jackie. I still have ten minutes left before campfire and sing-along, and I don't plan on wasting it talking to you, Barnacle Brain!" I angrily sassed to him.

"Gods Jackie, I wasn't aware that you'd start the ocean type, mean, insulting, nicknames. And I only came down to practice," Perseus sassed back to me.

"Then why were you invisible, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to see what you could do without you asking questions like you are now. So, Jackie, does that sword there feel right in your hand?" Perseus replied.

"No, it's too long and light honestly. I've tried almost all of the swords and daggers in that closet, and none of them felt right. Can you get me some water please Perseus, I need to sit down and take a break after all that," I rambled, trying to forget that I wanted to punch him in the face as hard as possible.

"Sure, but after your little break, let's practice sword fighting together for two minutes," Perseus answered, walking to the cooler to get me some water as I sat down.

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt to get some extra practice in," I replied drinking some water, then *pouring the rest on my already sweat soaked fishtail*. "Let's get going Perseus!" I demanded.

"Alright, but don't be mad if I get the better of you Jackie!" Perseus bragged.

He uncapped his ballpoint pen and it turned into a celestial bronze sword. I got a little bit scared, but since I *poured the water onto my head*, I felt really powerful, and for once, that silver sword felt just right in my hands.

* * *

"Ready, Kelp Head?" I mocked.

"I'm ready Little Lion," Perseus mocked back.

That really irked me, "Oh, you've really got it coming now, Imp!" I mumbled, then started slashing and cutting, but everything I did, Percy deflected, but he never had a chance to try to hit me. I finally got his sword hilt under the silver sword I was using, pressed down as hard as I could, and his sword came clanking down. I took the opportunity to press my sword to his chest, and clearly yet quietly taunted, "Now, Perseus, you will NEVER call me Jazmine, unless I inform you that you can. And you will NEVER, and I mean NEVER call me Little Lion. Now, as you are in my mercy, I suggest that you agree, as I could inflict pain that no one should have to bear onto you," anyone would've said that I was a little extreme, but when he called me Little Lion, it brought back too many memories of Harry.

"Alright, I won't do any of that stuff without your permission, now, I guess we have three minutes to get to the pavilion, since it took you six minutes to get me in this position, and thirty seconds for each of us to talk. So, let's go!" Perseus commanded, "Tomorrow morning, before we leave to get Harry," Perseus started again before I cut him off.

"You will NOT call my cousin Harry! You will call him Potter or I will give you worse cuts than I gave that damn Minotaur!" I yelled angrily, the kids that were passing by stopped and stared. I probably shouldn't have done what I did next, but I did it, I slashed at Percy, and his chest started slowly oozing blood.

"Jackie, you shouldn't have done that, now I've got to fight back," Perseus whispered loud enough for me to hear.

Perseus did moves I didn't know yet, but I did all of the fencing moves I knew; but Percy and I both ended up getting cuts, bruises, and more. No one, not even Percy or I, knew who was going to win. It ended up being me, as we ended with Percy on the ground, and me slashing his arm once more; then I whispered in his ear, "You may be the better sword fighter, but I'm the better strategist, and fencer, you've even said so yourself," then, after I went to the infirmary, I walked straight to the Pavilion, head held high; with everyone staring at me as I walked in.

* * *

Annabeth came over to me and I asked her how Perseus was doing so far, "He's perfectly fine," was her reply.

"How is he fine! I gave him worse cuts than the Minotaur I fought!" I yelled.

"Percy's father is _Poseidon_ , Jazmine; he heals as soon as he touches the water. And don't say the monsters name, we may be safe here, but it gives the monsters power," Annabeth replied all-knowingly.

"Dakera! I was hoping that he'd have to go to the infirmary or whatever you Americans call it like I had to {Dakera: Greek: Damn}!" I whispered angrily.

"C'mon Jazmine, we've got to go scrape a portion of our food into the fire for the gods or goddesses of our choice, they like the smell," Annabeth replied, ignoring what I said. I didn't understand why anyone would like the smell of burnt foods, many different types of burnt food at that, but I scraped my juiciest piece of meat into the fire; and, surprise, surprise, it didn't smell at ALL like what I expected. I could definitely understand how people could live off of these aromas.

* * *

 _ **Favorite, review, and follow please! I need the motivation! I'll post on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and possibly on Saturdays and Sundays. Thanks- Your little Mudblood Slytherin Friend~ J.E Foxina**_


	4. The Okiά Chappie 3 Part 2

_Chapter Three {Four}:Part Two: The Okiά {Percy}_

 _ **[]**_ =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own the plot, and that's mostly taken from the HP and PJ books. I also own Jackie-Jazmine Jaquline Evans, and a few other NCC [Non Cannon Characters] and some those names are from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe.**_

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing, possibly Greek, French, Italian, gay couples, and verbal, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse {won't go into that}

* * *

Jaz- _Jackie_ is a good fighter, and VERY good singer. I thought of different ways I could get her to sing at campfire, that might remind Apollo that she was his daughter… if she was his daughter. All I knew was that I needed to get into some water, get these cuts and bruises off my skin, and tell the whole camp my plan in less than three minutes. But that's the easy part, the hard part to get Jaz- _Jackie_ back to being my friend, just in case she was a 'Kelp-Brain' like Jasper, Lapis, and I; but until then, I'll have to focus on telling Jasper and Lapis my plan so they could tell the twins, so the twins could tell everyone else.

* * *

Surprisingly, my plan worked well. As soon as I got into the campfire area, the head {or heads in Hermes cabin} of each cabin glanced and nodded at me, we all knew Jaz- _JACKIE!_ I need to get used to calling her Jackie. We all knew that _Jackie_ couldn't stand silences, that's why she always sang, listened, or played an instrument {mostly guitar, piano, violin, or flute} if she was, or had to be, alone. If you're wondering why or how I know this, it's because Annabeth and I are *magical* a few others, around four or five others -that we know of- are also *witches or wizards* but we all go to *Hogwarts*, while three of the other *magicals* go to Illvermory. The two schools are schools where you learn how to use and control your '*magical core*' so you don't go walking around, blasting and injuring yourself or others. I had learned to use my hands instead of *wand* in my second year, it's a lot harder for the *Ministry of Magic* to track down any magic that happens outside of Hogwarts if you don't use your wand. So, back to the point. I ended up hearing Jackie singing, loudly, although I guess she didn't know that the room had an echo if there was only one person in it, but it also has an echo when three people are in it. I wanted to see how good she was at fighting; but I also didn't know want her asking so many questions, and I DEFINITELY didn't want to distract her. I ended up deciding I'd use a *disillusionment charm* then when she was done, I'd lift it. It worked, but she whooped my butt using all those fancy fencing moves on me! Here's how it all went down.

* * *

I admitted, "You're a great singer, fencer, and rock climber, Jazmine,".

She got all defensive, I figured that she was still salty from me asking what that huge bruise on her shoulder was; but anyway, she said, more like sassed, "First off, what do you want. And second, do NOT call me Jazmine, Perseus! To you I'm Jackie. I still have ten minutes left before campfire and sing-along, and I don't plan on wasting it talking to you, Barnacle Brain!"

I just couldn't believe that she sassed me, the Sass King, the person that was sassier than Poseidon himself, ME. She sassed her mouth off to _ME_! So I repaid her, with the most sassiest voice I had, "Gods Jackie, I wasn't aware that you'd start the ocean type, mean, insulting, nicknames. And I only came down to practice."

It was starting to ugly; I could tell.

"Then why were you invisible, Seaweed Brain?" She asked. I knew I had curve it somehow, she couldn't know magic was real; unless *she was also magical*.

"Because I wanted to see what you could do without you asking questions like you are now. So, Jaz-Jackie, does that sword there feel right in your hand?" I answered and asked at the same time.

The rest of what happened before our fight was a blur, but I vividly remember her pressing her sword on my sword and pushing down as hard as possible, after pouring the water on head, just like I had on my first lesson… but this isn't about me, this is about Jackie. So, she got my sword out of my hand, and 'her' sword pressed with a lot of hatred on my chest. I wanted to know then and there why she was acting like this, all I remember before her stabbing my chest was me calling her, "Little Lion" and her mumbling something about an 'Imp', whatever that is; so we ended up fighting, and she won. I'm positive that she was humming and muttering some song under her breath.

Once my sword clattered to the ground, and her sword tip was violently pressed against my chest, she clearly yet quietly taunted, "Now, Perseus, you will NEVER call me Jazmine, unless I inform you that you can. And you will never, and I mean NEVER call me Little Lion. Now, as you are in my mercy, I suggest that you agree, as I could inflict pain that no one should have bear onto you."

That scared the shiz out of me, so, naturally, I nodded my head slightly eyes still on the sword that was pressed against my slowly bleeding chest, and said nervously, hoping my voice didn't quiver, "Alright, I won't do any of that stuff without your permission, now, I guess we have three minutes to get to the pavilion, since it took you six minutes to get me in this position, and thirty seconds for each of us to talk. So, let's go!" I sort of commanded. we walked in a tense silence before I remembered that we forgot Harry. "Tomorrow morning, before we leave to get Harry," Jackie cut me off.

"You will NOT call my cousin Harry! You will call him Potter or I will give you worse cuts than I gave that dam Minotaur!" She yelled angrily, the kids that were passing by stopped and stared. I was positive that Jackie knew she shouldn't've done what she did next, she slashed at my chest, and I started bleeding. "Jackie, you shouldn't have done that, now I've got to fight back," I whispered loud enough for Jackie to hear.

I did moves she didn't know yet, but she did all of the fencing moves she knew; but Jackie and I both ended up getting cuts, bruises, and more. No one, not even Jackie or I, knew who was going to win. It ended up being Jackie, as we ended with me on the ground, and her slashing my arm once more; then she leant down, and whispered in my ear, "You may be the better sword fighter, but I'm the better strategist, and fencer, you've even said so yourself," then walked straight to the infirmary, head held high; while I walked down to my cabin, muttering multiple ideas about ways to get her to sing.

* * *

After I took a shower, and put on a purple shirt, loose black sweatpants, and black slip-ons, I walked to the Pavilion, got some food, and scraped my juiciest piece of steak into the fire, and sat down next Annabeth, *Jason Grace*, and Jasper, talked, ate my food, and ate seconds, I stopped talking, signaling for everyone else to do the same. Jackie seemed to keep talking to Ruby, while Ruby stopped talking and got up to sit next Sapphire. Jackie stopped talking immediately, as the fire became small and black.

Out of nowhere, Jackie's guitar fell on her lap, and she started singing _True Colors_ , by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick;

" _You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged; oh, I realize it's hard to take courage in a world full of people you can lose sight of it all, and the darkness inside you can make you feel so small. Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy can't remember when, I last saw you laughing. This world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up 'cause I will always be there, and I see your true colors shining through; I see your true colors, and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors. True colors are beautiful, I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors, and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid, to let them show; your true colors are beautiful, like a rainbow. Ohhh, oh, ohh, ohhh, like a rainbow. Ohh can't remember when, I last saw you laughing. Ohhh, oh, ohh, ohhh, this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up 'cause I will always be there, and I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you, so don't be afraid, to let them show. Your true colors are beautiful, like a rainbow; ohhh, oh, ohh, ohhh, like a rainbow. Ohhh, ohh, ohhh."_

Her voice was beautiful; it was quiet, but got louder when needed, and her hair was changing from brown-almond to black, and the fire became tall and a bright yellow. She finished the song, and earned a loud clap from all of the campers, {expect for Clarisse, who was scowling at her} and many encores.

* * *

"What did I do to get all this applause? All I did was sing a song that wasn't even mine; it got quiet and it brings up a few things that I'd rather not remember!" Jaz- _Jackie_ blurted.

"Well, first off, you sang and sounded beautiful, second, your hair was changing colors, and third, look up," I answered sassily. Jaz-Jackie had a Helm of Darkness, and a Trident next to each other, almost overlapping, as she finished the last note in 'her' song.

"Thanks for the compliment," Jackie giggled, as she looked up. "Oh, wow! That's amazing! Harry can you-" Jackie paused and turned around, remembering that he wasn't here, "Annabeth, Percy, we need to go get my cousin tomorrow after breakfast, immediately; I fear that if he's there any longer without me, and if I'm here without him, bad things might happen to the pair of us. We've become inseparable since we were in kindergarten, and we're really protective of each other. Do you guys mind coming, you can come too if you'd like Nico."

Annabeth and I agreed quickly, after hearing that; but we didn't see anybody where Jackie was looking, until Nico moved into the light, "Of course I'll come Jazie, where are going to be sleeping tonight?" He casually asked.

"In the Hades cabin, I don't want to be alone," Jazmine replied.

That hurt my ego sorely, she used my nickname, but she didn't want to come to Poseidon's cabin because she didn't want to be in a cabin 'alone' when three other people would be there, me being one of the three; was she mad at me or not? "You wouldn't be alone Jazmine, you'd be with Jasper, Lapis, and I!" I defended.

"Perseus, what did I say about my name you little Seaweed brained Imp!" She yelled causing me to flinch, and everyone else to laugh.

"Shut your mouths!" I yelled my New York accent taking place. I was angry, and I felt like Jackie needed to cool down, so I summoned some water, and tried to splash it on her. But Jackie just raised up some type of shadow wall to deflect it back onto me; surprisingly, I got drenched. Everyone laughed again, even Mr.D and Chiron, which made me even angrier; I felt my cheeks go red as I looked at Jackie, who was glaring at me and snarled, "You aren't coming to get Harry from my rotten stepfather and mother; I also believe that YOU are the one that needs to cool down," and splashed summoned water all over me making me stumble and fall flat on my behind; making everyone, except for Annabeth laugh harder.

"Jazmine stop!" Annabeth cried.

"Why should I Wise Girl? Perseus is the one that decided to rudely interrogated me about the bruise that my abusive stepfather gave me, and admit it in front of everyone now! All because you want me to stop getting even with Mr. Idiot here," Jackie yelled back; everyone quickly stopped laughing to watch what was going to happen next, as everyone knew not to mess with Annabeth when she told you to do something, especially when it involved her boyfriend.

Annabeth walked over to me, helped me get up, noticing that I was crying slightly from all of the humiliation, and told Jackie in deadly tone, " _Don't_ call me Wise Girl, and no one told you that you had to share that information with the whole camp; but you should stop messing with my beloved Percy, or I'll have to drop out of the 'Save Harry Potter' crew; I'd also like to challenge you to a duel tomorrow after we get Harry."

"Four things, Annabeth Chase; one, don't call me Jazmine, it's now Jackie to you. Two, don't _EVER_ joke about my little Raven. Three, call him Potter unless he gives you permission to call him Harry. And four, you're no longer coming on this little expedition with the 'Save Raven' crew, as it now only consists of Nic, and I. Now, about the duel, how about we do that now," Jackie declared, walking over to Chiron and whispered something no one else heard, before drinking water, Chiron gave her some type of hair clip in the shape of a snake, as soon as it was in her hands, and Jackie whispered, "Okiά {Greek: shadow}," it turned into a black sword, like Nico's, of which I guessed was made of stygian iron, the handle made of leather, just like Riptide's, it looked like it was around three feet and six inches long, and shone and glimmered in the firelight; which was slowly becoming a light *Slytherin* green.

Annabeth accepted the offer and drew out her dagger, accepting the armor that Sapphire and Ruby gave her, while Jackie put on armor made of what seemed to be made of shadows and water.

The two girls lined up and slowly started to move closer, then started circling everyone moving away and holding their breath as they waited for the girls to make a move. Jackie made a quick move on Annabeth, making her stumble, and turn as red as my *Gryffindor tie*. Annabeth dodged Jackie's sword as she went to stab her in a chink of Anna's armor, Annabeth made a move to slash at Jackie's hair {which was in a ponytail} almost cutting it off.

The rest of what happened wasn't all that exciting, like when I fought Jackie, it ended with Jackie winning, once again; by sweeping at Annabeth's feet, making her fall, then slamming her hilt onto Annabeth's helmet, most likely making Annabeth dizzy, and slashing at Annabeth's arm marking the word 'Scumbag' on it, then walking to Cabin Eleven to move her stuff to Cabin Thirteen.

* * *

 ** _Favorite, review, and follow, it'll motivate me to continue. What house should Connor and Travis be in. I'll update every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and sometimes on Saturday or Sunday. The only time I won't be updating on the following days is if I have a test coming up, or if there's an emergency. - Your little Mudblood Slytherin girl ~ J.E. Foxina_**


	5. WHY ZEUS! Chappie 3 Part 3

_Chapter Three {Five}: WHY ZEUS? {Jazmine}_

 _ **[]**_ =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

 _"wazzup"=thinking_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own the plot, and that's mostly taken from the HP and PJ books. I also own Jackie-Jazmine Jaquline Evans, and a few other NCC [Non Cannon Characters] and some those names are from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe.**_

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing, possibly Greek, French, Italian, gay couples, and verbal, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse {won't go into that}

* * *

 _"WHY ZEUS!?"_ I couldn't believe that Perseus and Annabeth would do that to me, I accidently spilt my deepest, darkest, most horrid, secret to the whole camp to prove my point to Annabeth, and that dumb, idiotic, inarticulate, imbecile, of a half-brother I have named Perseus { _why, Zeus, him of all people_ } decided that he wanted to drench me; to be honest, I thought I was about to be hit the same way that my blasted stepfather Vernon used to do, but I quickly opened my eyes when I heard a 'whoosh' noise. " _Water,_ " I thought, I mean, I now that one of my father's are Poseidon, but I didn't want to be _siblings_ with Perseus; I'd rather be siblings with Nico over in the shadows, be the Shadow Princess while Nico was the Shadow Prince.

I didn't move, I _couldn't_ move, but I did summon a shadow shield, then later on I summoned water, sadly, then Wise Girl Annabeth decided to stick up for the idiot that triggered me! Then she challenged me to duel, after taunting me in a taut voice, but with a deadly tone, " **Don't** call me Wise Girl, and no one told you that you had to share that information with the whole camp; but you should stop messing with my beloved Percy, or I'll have to drop out of the 'Save Harry Potter' crew; I'd also like to challenge you to a duel tomorrow after we get Harry."

That irked me, she was going to drop saving my baby cousin only because I messed with _PERSEUS_? WHY ZEUS!? " _UUGGGGGGGHHHH!"_ I thought, " _Every person I become friends with always does something that reminds me of my_ family, _why does everyone do that! I knew bad things would happen without my Baby Raven with me."_ I decided that I would accept and reply in a flat voice, "Four things, Annabeth Chase; one, don't call me Jazmine, it's now Jackie to you. Two, don't _EVER_ joke about my little Raven. Three, call him Potter unless he gives you permission to call him Harry. And four, you're no longer coming on this little expedition with the 'Save Raven' crew, as it now only consists of Nic, and I. Now, about the duel, how about we do that now," I sashayed over to Chiron, and whispered to him, "If you've got a sword that would fit in my hand, that I could keep, and is kind of like Perseus' except not a pen, something that I could wear daily; perhaps?"

"Do you like snakes and the color green?" Chiron whispered back.

"I love the two of them, I can speak to snakes too, you know. But back to the subject, a sword!" I answered.

"The only one I have is in the shape of a snake, it's name is Okiά, it means Shadow, just say it's name while it's in your hand and it'll turn into a wonderful sword," Chiron chuckled back to me.

"Thanks Chiron," I whispered to him, then a tad bit louder, I whispered, "Okiά."

The sword was beautiful, black, with a small piece of bronze and silver on the tip, I decided I'd use and cherish this beautiful sword named Shadow forever, well, for as long as I live at least. After I thanked Chiron for Shadow, I went to put on armor, but since no one on my team had any, and Nico came out of the shadows with a shadow made chest plate on, I made my own armor out of water and shadows; surprisingly it worked, although I was drained and tired, I still had enough energy to drink some water and duel . I never make the first move, but Annabeth was just circling, like a baby tiger, leaving me circling too, and getting a tad dizzy along the way. I _had_ to make the first move, so I ran as fast as a shadow, and lunged at Chase; making her stumble, and turn red. As I went to stab a chink in her armor, she slashed at my ponytail, almost cutting it off, I ducked it; I continued trying to win, but she was as good a strategist as I was. Soon, she hit my armor, making it flicker, that made me mad, so finally decided that I needed to end this quickly. So I switched my sword so that I was holding the blade, and swept at Chases' feet with the hilt, making her fall on her back; slammed the hilt on her helmet, then slashed my sword so that I wrote 'Scumbag' on her arm. " _Man, I wish Raven was here to stop me from doing all this,"_ I thought sadly as I walked down to Cabin Eleven so I could move my stuff to Cabin Thirteen.

* * *

 ** _Favorite, review, and follow! Thanks to the people that have already done so, I love y'all! I have a "few" other chappies to update, so I'll be all over the place while updating those onto the story, but after those chappies are up, I'll be posting almost regularly on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; and if I feel like it on Saturdays and Sundays. - Your favorite Mudblood Slytherin Girl ~ J.E. Foxina_**


	6. Emerald

_Chapter Six:_ _Emerald_ _{Jazmine}_

 _ **[]**_ =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

 _"wazzup"=thinking_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own the plot, and that's mostly taken from the HP and PJ books. I also own Jackie-Jazmine Jaquline Evans, and a few other NCC [Non Cannon Characters] and some those names are from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe.**_

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing, possibly Greek, French, Italian, gay couples, and verbal, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse {won't go into that}

* * *

After I moved my stuff into the front hall, I saw Nico sitting on an over stuffed leather couch, fiddling with a small figurine. I couldn't see who the figurine was, but I knew I'd already intruded, and I didn't want to make Nic mad at me, so I quietly said with a small voice, so that I didn't scare him, "Nico, I'm back from getting my stuff; would you like to help me get it to a room?" Although my voice was low, as small as I could make it without mumbling, and soft, as if drawing out a kitten, Nico still jumped.

"Oh, Jazie, it's you; I wouldn't mind helping you out at all," he hurriedly said stuffing the figurine in the pocket of his jeans. We walked in a comfortable silence up the two flights of stairs, then stopped at a room that was white, cream, black, and gold, with a door connecting to a room, which I guessed was Nico's; and another door that lead to a private restroom. The room also had a huge walk-in closet. I had put my clothes in the closet, took a ten minute shower, washed my hair, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, changed my hair color so that it had gold streaks along the dull black I always chose, instead of the vibrant red my _dear mother,_ Petunia, hated oh so much. " _Wonder why Petunia hates my naturally vibrant hair,"_ I wondered as I put on my green silk pyjamas that my old roomie, Ruby, had 'gotten' for me, changing my hair back to it's natural color admiring how beautiful it looked with my skin tone, eyes, and the green pyjamas; then walked over to my bed. I tried falling asleep, but I didn't feel right knowing where Harry was, and that he was supposed to be here with me, I played my guitar, Emerald {her name was Emerald because she was a dark type of green, with slightly lighter green creases}, a gift from Harry for Christmas. Harry had made it for me in a shop a few miles after *Privet Drive*, I vividly remember the night Harry gave this to me.

* * *

- _Flashback_ ** _[could be triggering, skip until you see this again]_** -

" _BOY!" Vernon yelled. I_ hate _it when Vernon yells, it always ends with either me or Harry getting a couple of broken bones; occasionally the both of us getting hurt equally at the same time. I felt bad for Harry lately, he's been getting beat daily and nightly; I didn't want Harry getting horrid grades, Harry and I had D's or D-'s; anything more we'd be beaten to within an inch of our lives. Anything less, we'd be beaten to within an inch of our lives._

" _BOY! DON'T MAKE ME COME TO YOU!" Vernon yelled, making me jump and flinch at the same time. After two minutes, I heard loud, thumping, footsteps._

" _BO-" Vernon didn't finish yelling, I heard him open the *cupboard under the stairs*, usually Vernon would keep yelling at Harry until he was pleading for him not to hit him, then Vernon would hit him until him was covered black and blue; leaving me to clean up the area, then clean up my little Raven._

 _Vernon came bursting into my room, grabbing me from my desk by the front of my shirt, making me terrified, unknowingly, my hair changed colors. Going from it's long, puffy, frizzy, 'beautiful' black, to a wavy honey blonde that fell over my shoulders, to it's natural vibrant, fiery, slightly curly, ruby red that went just below my shoulder blades._

" _Where's that boy you freaky bitch!" Vernon spat in my face, making my whole body tremble._

" _I-I d-d-don't know s-s-s-sir," I stuttered. Trying not to cry as Vernon punched me in my ribs breaking them as he switched the way he was holding me against the wall so that he was holding my fiery hair._

" _PETUNIA! GET IN HERE! THERE'S SOME RED ON HER HEAD!" Vernon yelled. My wretched 'mother' came running in my room with a pair of scissors, they probably came up with a word that told each other that some one's hair changed in their presence and needed to be chopped real short._

" _JACKIE-JAZMINE JAQULINE! HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UGLY RED HEAD IN MY HOUSE!" Petunia yelled in my face. She cut my hair so that it ended at the back of my neck, and in the front, just above my ears; I was crying so much that Vernon had taped my mouth shut, yelling, and spitting every chance possible, "Shut up, unless you want something to cry for girl!"_

 _They left the room leaving me on the floor, taking off the tape to clean myself off in the bathroom on the first floor, while Vernon and Petunia walked [waddled in Vernon's case] up the stairs. After they were upstairs, I heard a soft knock on the front door, and a familiar sounding voice whispering, "Jazie? Little Lion? Jazie, if you're there, please open the door quietly, I don't want to get in trouble and you've already gotten in enough of it because of me. Please open the door my tall, little, Blaze," with those nicknames said in that particular order, I knew it was my baby cousin, *Harold James Potter*, so I slowly and quietly walked towards the door, opened it, and pulled Harry into the house. "Harry," I whispered, "my baby Raven; why are you back so late? And what's that parcel in your hands?"_

" _It's something that I made for you, but you have to take in your room. I don't want Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wrecking it before you get to see it. Only open on Christmas please, it's your Christmas present, it took three months, and around five hundred beatings for me to make it. Love you, see you tomorrow morning on Christmas!" Harry rushed, giving me the parcel. Speed walking quietly to his cupboard. Only to find Vernon standing in front of it with a belt. I run to my room and put my green earbuds in and start playing my music._ "I hope my baby's okay," _I thought._ "What would Auntie Lily and Uncle James say if they knew Raven was here instead of with his godfather Uncle Siri? Surely Harry knows that he has a godfather?" _I thought as my music started quietly._

" _I'm so, so, so, sorry Uncle Vernon! I'll never do it again! I was only doing it to pay you back for all of the nice things you do for me; I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!" I heard Harry plead. I heard a scream, and turned my music louder as I read a book. A few hours later I was still awake, I turned my music off, put on some pyjamas, changed my hair so that it wasn't the color Harry saw {he saw my hair as a long, past butt, black, puffy, frizzy, mop}, it was it's natural, fiery, slightly curly, ruby red that was just below my shoulder blades, my skin color to the same ivory color as Harry's, and my eyes were as emerald bright as Harry's eyes; after I put on my black pyjamas, I grabbed some cleaning supplies for the hallways, and my first aid kit for Harry._

" _Just hold on Harry, I've got to clean the hallway," I whispered; then cleaned up as fast as a cheetah could run. Then opened the *cupboard* door where my baby Raven was, and I was taller than the cupboard, I crouched { more like shrunk} to Harry's height. "Harry, can you hear me?" I asked._

" _Yes," Harry answered, his voice wobbly and wheezy._

" _Harry, I'm going to need you to keep talking to me, okay?" I said with a silvery voice._

" _Yes, Nurse Jazmine," Harry muttered as he sat up slowly, knowing I was going to ask him to. "Since when did you have red hair? And when did you get so short? Just two seconds ago you were taller than me," Harry asked and complained at the same time._

" _I don't know, honestly; I thought I was still tall, and as for my hair, I dyed it while you-know-what was happening," I sadly answered with a little humor as I checked for any broken bones that would have to heal with some stuff I nicked from the nurse's office._

" _Oh," Harry answered confusedly, then he told me fantasy stories that he made up, these stories that he told me would soon go on paper when I went back to my room, but for now we took turns telling stories as I wrapped and splinted all of Harry's sprained and broken bones, then put a cream on all of bruises, then make-up on top of the cream, and on his left eye {since it was a plum color}._

" _Now, I know I'm awesome, nice, and a great cousin; I won't accept any thanks you have to offer. I'll see you early tomorrow so that we can make the breakfast feast, you should be completely well by tomorrow at one o'clock. I found a new ability of mine, you should have it in a few days time alright?" I whispered as I slowly walked back to my room after gathering my stuff._

" _Alrighty," Harry whispered lightly, before falling asleep._

- _End of Flashback_ ** _[readable for three seconds ;p]_** -

That ended up badly, [ _flashback time again_ ** _{ could be triggering, I gave you a warning, skip until this is seen again}_** ] with me opening the package Harry gave me; after making and serving breakfast with Harry, we watched "*Duddy-kins*' open his presents, threw away the wrappers, and went to our rooms {in Harry's case, cupboard}, and I opened my present from Harry. Turns out he got me very many notebooks, a few packs of pencils {with a beautiful green pencil pouch with the words 'Always be you' on it}, a medium sized backpack, and for some odd reason a guitar case, I mean, I know that Harry knows I can play multiple {most} instruments; but I don't own any. I opened the guitar case, and saw the most beautiful, smooth, emerald green, guitar, with Harry and I's names engraved in cursive on the back of the neck. I immediately started tearing up, I was glad that I had waited until the Dursley's had went to their dinner reservation to give Harry his gift, a handmade flute. It was one of the few instruments Harry could play {he can play the flute, the violin, the drums, and the guitar}, and the only one I taught him.

"Harry!" I yelled.

"What, Snakelet?" Harry replied, walking in my room and sitting across from me on my bed.

"Here's your present, Raven," I smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to get me anything," Harry shyly said. He opened the ruby wrapping paper, and gave me a confused look as he saw the flute case.

"Open the case, dimwit!" I joked. Harry pouted at the name, but it swiftly changed into a grin as he saw the ruby red flute inside.

"Wow! Thanks Jaz! It's beautiful, now I wish I'd gotten you a… oh wait, I did; I just didn't get a thank you yet," Harry sassed to me, looking at me dead in the eye.

"Thanks, Har, hon," I answered sassily, "we should start incorrectly doing our homework Harry."

A few days later, Petunia found my guitar and cut creases on it with a knife, but they weren't deep, so I filled them in with a lighter green.

And that ended everything. _**[readable now ;p]**_

* * *

" _Now I REALLY can't sleep,"_ I thought. So I quietly played _On My Own_ _,_ by Ross Lynch;

" _'It almost feels like it was just a dream, all these memories of you and me; blown away in the summer breeze. It almost feels like we just never were, all the time we spent was just a blur, now it's just me and a melody. So what am I supposed to do? 'Cause all these plans we made in the snow are through. Without you, I'm on my own. Am I gonna be alone? And if it's only: me, myself and I, will I be fine? So far from home, and I just don't know; am I gonna make it? Brave enough to take this road; out on my own."_

I quickly got lost in the music as I played the instrumental went it came. Nor did I notice that my guitar changed into a piano, then into drums, changing between the three forms all throughout the time I was singing.

" _And maybe I'm fallin' on my face, or maybe I'm landin' in my place; and maybe we're a million miles apart, or maybe we're standin' heart to heart, but no matter what, I'm walkin' right off this stage, and never lookin' back, lookin' back, to yesterday. No way; no way. I'm on my own! Yeah! Yeah, yeah. As long as I got me, myself and I, I'm doin' fine. So far from home, but now I know that I am gonna make it; brave enough to take this road, out on my own. It almost feels like it was just a dream, all these memories of you and me."_

I still couldn't fall asleep after that, so I went to Nico's room, which apparently was across the hall. I knocked on the door and heard a soft mumble, I didn't hear a no, so I opened the door. "Nic, I can't sleep. Can I sit here and talk with you for a few minutes?" I hesitantly asked.

"Sure, I don't mind helping my new sister out a bit," Nico answered wide awake.

"When is your birthday?" I asked Nico.

"May second two thousand three," Nico answered _**[I know it's not professional. Nico and Bianca weren't in the Lotus Casino... and this also when I believe Nico's birthday to be]**_ , "when's yours?"

"Same day and year, kind of weird if you ask me," I answered.

"Yeah, it sure is. What is your natural hair color and length?" Nico replied.

"It would be a lot easier for me to show you than to tell you; but I have to go to the restroom to change it to its naturalness. Okay?" I answer and ask at the same time.

"Okay, now go change it and come right back and sit on the bed with me!" Nico excitedly exclaimed, bouncing up on his bed. I giggled, and walked into the bathroom. " _Okay,"_ I thought, " _I finally won't be in trouble for showing what I truly look like, other than when I'm alone with Raven."_ I changed my hair from the poofy, frizzy, long, past my butt, black with gold striped in, style it was in, and changed it to it's natural, fiery, ruby red, slightly curly, style; and once more admired how I look. " _What if he's just tricking me?"_ I thought doubtfully. " _What if he just wants to tease me? No, Nic would never do that to me; he's just like Raven, but can't sympathize with being beaten almost every day,"_ I reconsidered.

"Nico, promise you won't tease?" I worriedly asked, my eyes changing to a bright emerald color, my skin becoming ivory, and freckles spreading lightly across my cheeks and nose.

"Of course I won't tease. I would love to see you all natural!" Nico answered softly.

"That sounded really dirty Nic," I giggled as I walked out of the bathroom and sat across from him on his bed.

"You look beautiful," Nico said in awe.

"Thanks Nic, but you do know that staring is rude don't you?" I sassed, naturally, I would've thought before I said that; but Nico promised that he wouldn't tease, and seemed to be like Raven, and I wanted to test that theory of mine.

"Oh, sorry, my tall, little, Blaze," Nico sheepily and shyly said, blushing and looking at his skulled bed spread.

"It's fine, Nic, I just wanted to see what you would do. Now is there anything else you wanted to say?" I answered softly, as if drawing out a kitten, once more.

"How'd you know?" Nico wondered looking at me intently.

"I saw it in your eyes, after living with my baby cousin, Raven, I became really good at reading people just by looking in their eyes," I answered awesomely.

"Oh. Who's Raven, by the way?" Nico asked confused, just before yawning.

"I forgot that I didn't tell you yet. My cousin, Harry, and I came up with multiple nicknames for eachother. My favorite for him being Raven, his favorite for me being 'Snakelet'. Now, there was something you wanted to say earlier, what was it?" I answered patiently.

"You look like one of dad's Angels of Death," Nico answered softly. I guess it was because of the soft breeze coming through his open window, making my hair fly gently; and the moonlight reflecting off of his full-size mirror, and must've made a sort of halo above my head.

"Thanks, you look like one of father's black owls, it IS a compliment, *I solemnly swear*," I answered quickly; afraid of losing my first friend that wasn't Harry.

"You didn't have to tell me that it was a compliment, Jazie, I know you wouldn't be mean to anyone unless they hurt you or someone you love on purpose," Nico told gently. I wondered silently how Raven and Skellington could tell when I felt nervous, worried, bad, sad, and happy; it scared me a bit really.

"Okay. But I don't want to call you 'Nic' anymore," I said barely above a whisper.

"Why not Blaze?" Nico asked, worried that he had already done something wrong.

"Because I have a better nickname for you!" I laughed.

"And it is…" Nico was stressing, I wanted to hold and savor that moment, nervousness etched onto his face, probably wondering how bad it was going to be.

"Skellington," I grinned at the face Nico made, a huge cringe.

"Really? Skellington? From 'Nightmare Before Christmas'?" Nico disbelievingly asked me, still cringing.

"Yup," I exclaimed, popping the 'p'.

* * *

Nico's response was giggle at me, and asked curiously, "Can I lay on you?" His eyes wide, as if silently begging me to say yes, the tiredness in his dark brown eyes making my Little Owl even more adorable.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, fine," I answer as he gave me the best puppy eyes I've ever seen, his package came with the wide, begging eyes, the pouted, quivering lip, and the singular tear, rolling slowly down his cheek.

"Yay!" Nico exclaimed, climbing onto my lap, I was taller by two feet, so he must've been extremely comfortable, laying his head gently down on my chest.

"Can you sing me a song, please?" Nico shyly asked.

"Why?" I asked, curiosity leaking into my voice.

"Because your songs drive all of the nightmares away," Nico answered. I wondered if he always kept his window open like that to hear me sing at night, it was something I used to do for Raven when I was with him so that he could fall asleep, peacefully; on the days when I was beaten by Vernon, and he hurt my throat 'til it was sore, Harry had nightmares. And they weren't pleasant for anyone.

"Alright, a song is on it's way, would you like for me to play one of my instruments while I'm singing?" I answered softly, my voice becoming silvery, and sing-song-ish preparing for whatever song I was about to sing for my new sort-of twin brother.

"Yes please," Nico answered quietly with a big yawn.

I wanted to get my piano, but I didn't want move Nico at the same time, I thought of my piano in front of me, then two seconds later, my piano soundlessly appeared right in front of me, with my velvet covered piano seat. I took two large steps, and sat down, letting Nico adjust so he could be comfortable; then I started singing _Not Alone_ , by Darren Criss;

" _I've been alone surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the world can be; I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see. Baby, you're not alone 'cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down; 'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you. And you know it's true! It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through. Now I know it ain't easy, but it ain't hard trying. Every time I see you smiling, and I feel you so close to me, and you tell me: "Baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me; and nothing's ever gonna bring us down, 'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, and you know it's true! It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through." I still have trouble, I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes. I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em. All I need is to look in your eyes, and I realize. Baby, I'm not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna take us down, 'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you; and you know it's true! It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through. 'Cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down, 'cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you._

 _And you know it's true, it don't matter what'll come to be, you know our love is all we need, our love is all we need to make it through."_

By the time I finished the song, Nico was fast asleep, I slowly got up, carried Nico to his bed, and tucked him in; sealing the good night with a kiss on his slightly hotter than normal forehead, then went to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Follow, review, and favorite, I appreciate it, and need the motivation! The schedule for updates is all over the place for now, as I still have multiple chappies that need to be updated. But after they're up, the schedule will be Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and, when I feel like it's necessary, or I missed a day, I'll post on Saturdays and/or Sundays. - Your Little Mudblood Slytherin friend ~ J.E. Foxina**_


	7. The Rescue

_Chapter Seven: The Rescue {Harry}_

 _ **[]**_ =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

" _wazzup"= thinking_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own the plot, and that's mostly taken from the HP and PJ books. I also own Jackie-Jazmine Jaquline Evans, and a few other NCC [Non Cannon Characters] and some those names are from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe.**_

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing, possibly Greek, French, Italian, gay couples, and verbal, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse {won't go into that}

* * *

" _When will she come back and save me?"_ I bitterly thought, being beaten for the fifth time in one day. All I did was order a small salad, the same one as Aunt Petunia, and I'm getting beaten for it. " _If only Jazie were here,"_ I thought again, " _maybe I should make a run for it! Leave tonight when all of the Dursley's are asleep!"_ I thought savagely. As soon as I thought that, Uncle Vernon had stopped beating me, mid-punch in the face, because the doorbell had rung.

"Go get the door, Boy," Uncle Vernon snapped, pushing me on the floor, my scrawny body breaking a few tender bones.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," I answered, limping to the door.

* * *

"Hello there, Harry," a girl said. She had vibrant, fiery, slightly curly, ruby red hair, skin like mine; an ivory color, but she had freckles lightly spread over her nose and cheeks, and her eyes, they were just like mine! A bright emerald color! I looked at her outfit, starting at her hair once again, she had an emerald green snake pin, a pale green t-shirt that said something that I couldn't read on it, light wash denim jean shorts, and pale green converse, she was tapping a beat on her thigh, a beat sounded vaguely familiar.

"Hello, ma'am," I answered, blushing slightly, knowing that I was staring. She wasn't much taller than me, probably two or three feet taller.

"Honey baby, you don't need to call me that! I'm Jazmine," she said sadly, I knew she wasn't lying because only Jazie and the other kids at my school know about the 'honey baby' incident.

"Oh, my bad Snakelet, who's your friend over there?" I answered, pointing behind her, at her shadow, a faint blush creeping back onto my face.

"My sort of twin brother, Nico di Angelo, Skellington for short," Snakelet answered, causing this 'sort of twin brother' to come out of her shadow, and yell, "Angel! What did we say about that nickname! Besides, I'm not wearing any skulls today!" It was true, from what I could see of him, he had a similar outfit on, but cargo shorts, and black converse

"Yes you are, remember those two skull rings of yours, Death Breath?" Snakelet answered sassily.

"Fine, be that way, Seaweed Brain!" The Nico boy sassed back, crossing his arms. But sassing back to Jazmine something a lot of people knew not to do with her, so I quickly interrupted so the Nico boy didn't have to suffer the consequences.

"You should come in, I'll get you both some tea, if you'd like some that is," I said loud enough for Uncle Vernon to hear.

"No thanks," the two answered together. "Is Vernon here, Harry?" Jazmine asked cautiously.

"I'm right here," Vernon exclaimed, not seeing the Nico boy, as he somehow just disappeared into the shadows.

"Hello, Vernon," Jazmine said monotonously.

"Get out of here girl," Vernon answered viciously, punching her with every syllable. He didn't notice that Jazmine looked into the shadows and nodded slightly at the Nico boy.

"I only came here to gather up my stuff so that I wouldn't be a burden to you anymore; but I also came to take Harry here with me," Jazmine answered, her voice trembling as she continued.

 ** _[A wee bit of cursing here, and some possibly triggering things]_**

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM WITH YOU BITCH!" Vernon screamed loudly, just as four people came out of the shadows, I felt threatened, and I was scared that my only friend, and sister-like figure, was going to die, so I sent out a wave of *magic* towards Vernon, exactly at the same time Snakelet did, I was positive that it was magic because Snakelet left me letter on her bed explaining everything that might happen to me while she was gone.

 _ **[It's done... for know...]**_

"Honey baby," Snakelet commanded flatly, "I want you to get all, and I mean _all_ of your belongings, including your flute and my first aid kit, as soon as we get to our destination, _I'm_ patching you up," handing me the backpack I once gave her five Christmases ago.

"Alright," I answered, bolting to my cupboard, after grabbing all of Dudley's old, discarded hand-me-downs, multiple drawings that went with the stories I told Jazie {I couldn't write or read well with my *dyslexia*, and Jazie needed something to do since she has *ADHD*}, my sketchbook and colored pencils {something else Jazie had gotten for me}, my ruby red flute and flute case {my favorite present that Jazie had hand-made for me [she's hand-made loads of things for me]}, and quickly ran to Jazie's room; grabbed her first aid kit, just as she told me to do, but I also grabbed her favorite blanket {the one that I had smuggled from the bottom of Aunt Petunia's closet, just before we watched Disney's ' _The Princess and the Frog'_ }, her ipod charger, her old ipod {the red one Dudley had given her when they were friends, which was before she realized that I was like her, just unable to control my magic} and her old ipod charger, and the large amount of money that we stuffed underneath the right corner of her desk {we'd worked for the money on the days the Dursley's went out, and we had finished all of our chores quickly [with magic of course]}; then walked out, as I walked closer, I heard the beat that Jazie was tapping on her thigh earlier, my flute appeared right in front of me, I grabbed it and it turned into a portable drum set, as I walked closer, I started playing along to the song, ' _Wrote My Way Out',_ by Nas, Dave East, Lin-Manuel Miranda, and Aloe Blacc;

We started together, our voices in perfect harmony, although Jazie's voice was a tad bit stronger.

" _I wrote my way out, when the world turned its back on me, I was up against the wall. I had no foundation, no friends and no family to catch my fall. Running on empty, with nothing left in me but doubt, I picked up a pen, and wrote my way out (I wrote my way out)."_

Jazmine then started singing on her own, her playing her piano, me playing my drums.

" _I picked up the pen like Hamilton, street analyst, now I write words that try to channel 'em. No political power, just lyrical power, sittin' on a crate on a corner, sippin' for hours, schemin' on a come up, from evening to sun up, my man awaitin' trial, misdemeanors we younger. Courtroom prejudice, insufficient evidence jailhouse lawyers, these images still relevant. Flickerin' lights inside my project hall. Sickenin', the mice crawl all night long and '87 Reaganism, many pages I've written on writin' songs about rights and wrongs and bails bonds. Master bedroom, bigger than the crib that I was raised at, I'm the architect like I wrote the code to Waze app, I'm driven, black Elohim from the streets of Queens. The definition of what it was written means, know what I mean?"_

We then took two short seconds then hopped back in, once again in unison, my voice stronger.

" _I wrote my way out, when the world turned its back on me, I was up against the wall. I had no foundation, no friends and no family to catch my fall. Running on empty, with nothing left in me but doubt, I picked up a pen, and wrote my way out (I wrote my way out)."_

Then she broke off, leaving me to do my part of the song; this is when I remembered why the song sounded so familiar, this is the song that we sang at the talent show, the music teacher, Miss. Venus, made us do the talent show, we were the last act, and won, resulting in a the most horrid beating in the world.

" _I really wrote my way up out of 6E develop relationships with fiends, I know they miss me. Before the metrocards, it was tokens, I did the ten speed, never had wrote a rhyme in my life, what was a sixteen? At sixteen, arrested in housin', trips to the mountains, came right back, trappin' off couches, watchin' for mouses, only tools we was posed with, had a spot, smoke lit. The hate is just confusion, pay attention how them jokes switch. Diadora was my favorite, the Mark Buchanans, sista couldn't afford them, I learned everythin' on the border. That's a big 8, Clicquot parties with private dancers with no mixtape, Bumble Bee Tuna, now we could get steak. I persevered, composition, I kept it close, competition near, I'm a Spartan without the spear. Three hundred rhymes, it was written before I wrote it, opportunity knockin', might miss it, that window closin'. This poetry in motion, I'm a poet."_

Again, we fell back in harmony, Jazie's voice more silvery than strong {although her voice was both}, this part, she could relate to, Dudley and his gang beat her up while she reading, tapping her foot on the ground, kicking up a bit of dirt, getting it on Dudley's new white shoes on accident. After sing the first five words, I let Jazie singing it on her own.

" _I wrote my way out, when the world turned its back on me, I was up against the wall. I had no foundation, no friends and no family to catch my fall. Running on empty, with nothing left in me but doubt, I picked up a pen, and wrote my way out (I wrote my way out)."_

I quickly dropped, how hard I was playing the drums, letting Jazie have her moment, her voice even more silvery than before, her accent becoming extremely strong.

" _High speed, dubbin' these rhymes in my dual cassette deck, runnin' out of time like I'm Jonathan Larson's rent check. My mind is where the wild things are, Maurice Sendak; in withdrawal, I want it all, please give me that pen back. Y'all, I caught my first beatin' from the other kids when I was caught readin'._

 _"Oh, you think you smart? Blah! Start bleedin'"_

 _My brother tried in vain to get me to fight back, brother tapped my brains, said, "Pssh, you'll get 'em right back." Oversensitive, defenseless, I made sense of it, I pencil in the lengths to which I'd go to learn my strengths and knock 'em senseless. These sentences are endless, so what if they leave me friendless? Dekára {Greek: damn}, you got no chill, gamiménos {Greek: fuckin'} right I'm relentless, I know mama's never really gonna win the lottery, so it's up to me to draw blood with this pen, hit an artery. This colored girls brains are leakin' through the speakers, and if she can be the shinin' beacon this side of the G.W.B and shine a light when it's gray out."_

I joined her back in the chorus again, our voices in harmony, no longer perfect as her accent was still a bit too strong.

" _I wrote my way out. Oh, I was born in the eye of a storm, no lovin' arms to keep me warm. This hurricane in my brain is the burden I bear, I can do without, I'm here (I'm here). 'Cause I wrote my way out."_

We started singing the next part, once again, in perfect harmony, although we were both crying by now.

" _I picked up the pen like Hamilton, I wrote my way out of the projects. Wrote-wrote my way out of the projects. Picked up the pen like Hamilton, I wrote my way out of the, wrote-wrote my way out of the projects. I wrote my way out, picked up the pen like Hamilton. I wrote my way out of the..."_

Luckily, Jazie let me sing the next part, so I'd gladly return the favor.

" _(I wrote my way out)._

 _Really, I saw like a hole in the rap game, so if I wanted to put my little two cents in the game, then it would be from a different perspective._

 _(I wrote my way out)._

 _I thought that I would represent for my neighborhood and tell their story, be their voice, in a way that nobody has done it._

 _Tell the real story."_

We ended the song, and looked at each other, gave a watery smile to one another, and gave eachother a big hug, along with some claps from the Nico boy, a girl who looked like a Californian model, she was beautiful, her hair was a dirty, honey blonde, tan, sun-kissed skin, slightly muscular and her eyes were a beautiful, silvery, stormy gray; a boy who looked like me, but taller, older, the same sun-kissed skin as the girl, and his eyes were as emerald-blue as the ocean, he was also slightly muscular; the other boy had sunflower blonde hair in a nice style that curved at the top, just above his forehead, a singular piece curled and laying on his forehead, his skin was _also_ sun-kissed, but he had a slight, white glow among him. I looked back at the Nico boy, he also had a glow among him, but it was black. The other boy, he didn't have a glow around him, but my tall, little Blaze sure did! It was a peacock color, that was weird to see, especially since I've never seen that glow before.

"What are you guy's names, and, if you have any, what are your nicknames, I want to know at least three of your nicknames if you have any," I asked curiously once I've gotten my emotions under control.

The blonde girl answered first, "I'm Annabeth Chase, my nicknames are Wise Girl, Miss. Brainiac, and Annie Bell, you'll find out about that last one at some point," the Anna girl finished, shaking my hand.

The Nico boy stood up next, "You already know my name, and one of the nicknames," he paused to glare jokingly at Jazie, who, in return, grinned at him, "that I don't approve of. But here a few more, Death Breath, Ghost Boy, and Nic. Out of all the nicknames I have, I prefer Nic and Death Breath honestly," Nic, rambled.

The boy that looked like me stood up and exclaimed, "Potter, I'm Perseus Jackson, I have more nicknames than you asked for so I'll give you more than three. There's Seaweed Brain, Sass Master," I interrupted him there.

"Actually, the Sass Master is Bubba over there trying to disappear in the shadows; Snakelet!" I yelled noticing that my Snakelet was blushing, her face turning as red as her hair as she tried to dissolve into the shadows.

"I thought agreed to never speak of that nickname, Honey baby!" Jazie yelled.

"You still call me Honey baby and you don't hear me complaining and whining about it, now do you?" I answered back innocently. Causing her to yell endlessly in Greek, and me motioning to Perseus to continue with what he was saying.

"I was at Sass Master, right?" He asked me, to which I nodded, cringing the slightest bit, but Perseus didn't notice, he just kept on going, "Great! Then there's Kelp Brain, Perc, Percy, and Water Boy, most of those nicknames are from Wise Girl over there," he finally finished getting an eye roll from both Annabeth and I.

"Great, and who are you? Superman?" I asked the blonde boy.

"Yes, kinda, it's one of my favorite nicknames at least," the blonde Superman rambled, the word 'Geek' came across my mind because of it. "My name's Grace, Jason Grace," he said. " _Nice,"_ I thought, " _he just played the James Bond card."_ But he soon continued with his nicknames, Blondie, Sparky, and Lighting Boy. I then decided that I might as well introduce myself, although they all already knew me.

"I'm Harold Potter, of course you know all about me, I'm sure Snakelet already told you all about me, didn't you?" I asked Jazie.

"I actually avoided the topic of you, I couldn't think of anything to say without crying, Raven," Jazie answered, walking back over to me before she took her First Aid Kit from me and commanded, "take your shirt off, we'll be here for a while, so I might as well patch you up now."

I obediently took off my shirt, hearing many gasps, of which I ignored. I kind of expected it to be like that, from what I knew, only Jazie, my tall, little Blaze, could understand what it felt like to be beaten twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, twelve months a year.

"Honey baby, you're a demigod, a child whose mother or father is either a Greek Goddess or God, Camp Half-Blood is one of the only two safe places for our type of people, sooner or later the monsters will come after you, remember the day that you Petunia, Duddy-kins, and Whale went out for dinner, a big man bull attacked me; sorry about the results by the way. Harry, take these," Snakelet commanded me, holding out three pills.

I took them in my slightly smaller hands, and asked her, "What are these?" Snakelet gave me a re-calculating glare, I guess I should've explained before I asked the question, "I-It's not that I don't trust you, Little Lion, it's just that you've never given me two of the three pills you've just given me now."

"The all white one takes away any fever, headaches, and/or pain your feeling at the moment, the honey colored one is a pill that'll make you a bit tired, I know you hate the pain I give you while I patch you, so I thought it would be good; and the last one is coated with a light *dreamless sleep potion* one of the Hecate children gave me. I know you Harry," Snakelet answered swiftly, handing me a water-bottle from her First Aid kit and shoving it in my free hand, "I know that you have particularly bad dreams after particularly bad beatings," her voice appealing.

I swallowed the first pill {the white one}, quickly, before stating matter-of-factly, "You could always just sing to me," I put on my best puppy face after taking the honey colored pill and grimacing.

"No way, Harold, I've already sang twice today, once when I woke up, and then not more than ten minutes ago," Snakelet snarled, trying to get me to hurry up and take the last, purplish, pill.

"Jazmine," Percy started before Snakelet snapped at him. I guess he didn't know that when she's trying to heal a person she loves she doesn't like to be interrupted, especially when that person is me.

"Two things, _Water Boy_ ; one, I believe we've covered the devil damn name! And two," Jazmine said, her voice tipping in between calm and dangerous, as she slowly walked towards Percy. I didn't know if I wanted to stop Jazie from doing whatever she was going to do; but Percy was already starting to annoy me. " _NEVER_ interrupt me when I'm talking, helping, or speaking to my Gods Damn BABY _BROTHER_!"

"JAZMINE!" I yelled, standing up, only to crumple down in a heap of blood, broken bones, and limbs. I started crying.

"Harry! Oh my poor, poor, poor, poor, baby Harry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't've yelled like that, my magic must've flared. I'm a terrible big sister, I don't deserve to be anything to him. Nico," I heard Jazmine wobbly say in response what I've just done. "Do you know how to heal? At all?"

"Yes, after reading a few books, of course I do," Shadow Boy answered quickly, noticing her distress, "but how do you know that Raven's your brother? I thought he was your cousin?"

"I can see his aura, it's black with silver, purple, and green streaks in it, It's a sibling bond between the two of us, the black is his more dominate half, his Hades half, the green is from being my brother, and being in contact with me for a while, the silver is from his other half, the less dominate half, the Zeus half, and the purple from being Jason and Thalia's brother, and having met one of them. Like my aura is a peacock blue, with a few gold, red, and black specks on it; Harry's is a bit more organized than mines is because he's a lot more mature, mentally stronger, and more… organized than me. Whereas mines is wild, and commanding, like me. I'm wild, can be noticed, when I want to be noticed; and I'm shy, when I'm with people who I don't know that well. Now, I guess, can you heal him for me Nico," I heard Jazie finish. I didn't want anyone to touch me in my most vulnerable state, unless that person is Jazie. I sensed the Nico Boy walking brusquely, but slowly; when he got extremely close to me, and touched me gently, I, accidently, whimpered. His hand was freezing, not as warm as Jazie's; all I wanted was to hear my Snakelet's warm, soft, voice carry through the room as she sang to me so that I fell into a peaceful sleep while Jazie cleaned and patched me up. I assume that the Nico Boy can sense what people think, because he slowly backed up a bit, and sat on the table that I was in front of, and started singing _Rise Up_ by Andra Day:

" _You're broken down and tired of living life on a merry go round, and you can't find the fighter; but I see it in you so we gonna walk it out, and move mountains. We gonna walk it out, and move mountains."_

I was surprised to hear the Nico Boy, Jazie's 'sort-of-twin' brother, singing. His voice was silvery and soft, but it wasn't familiar, as instead of a British accent, he had an Italian accent, but it still calmed me down.

" _And I'll rise up. I'll rise like the day, I'll rise up. I'll rise unafraid, I'll rise up, and I'll do it a thousand times again. And I'll rise up, high like the waves, I'll rise up, in spite of the ache, I'll rise up. And I'll do it a thousands time again. For you, for you, for you, for you."_

Unknowingly, to me at least, I stopped crying. Nico had walked over to me, and touched me, his hands were warm. Jazie had taken over the singing.

" _When the silence isn't quiet, and it feels like it's getting hard to breathe. And I know you feel like dying, but I promise we'll take the world to its feet, and move mountains. We'll take it to its feet, and move mountains. And I'll rise up. I'll rise like the day, I'll rise up. I'll rise unafraid, I'll rise up, and I'll do it a thousand times again. And I'll rise up, high like the waves, I'll rise up, in spite of the ache, I'll rise up. And I'll do it a thousands times again. For you, for you, for you, for you. All we need, all we need is hope, and for that we have each other, and for that we have each other. We will rise, we will rise, we'll rise, oh oh. We'll rise."_

Nico had started patching me up, and Uncle Vernon started waking up. I'm pretty sure that Jazie's voice has a bit of magic in it. Soon, Jazie realized, and put him back into unconsciousness, and started the next verse.

" _I'll rise up, rise like the day. I'll rise up, in spite of the ache. I will rise a thousands times again. And we'll rise up, rise like the waves. We'll rise up, in spite of the ache. We'll rise up, and we'll do it a thousands times again. For you, oh oh oh oh oh, for you oh oh oh oh oh, for you oh oh oh oh oh. For you."_

Just as Jazie finished singing, Nico finished patching me up. After he was done, I gave him a whispered thanks, and tried to walk over to my older sister {Jazmine}. As soon as I stood up, I fell into a pile of limbs.

Jazie walked carefully over to me, and whispered to me, "Are you sure you want _me_ to pick you up?"

"Yes," I whispered back, "I don't trust anyone else, I only let the Nico Boy touch me because you started singing. The bad thoughts went away, until Uncle-," Jazie cut me off there.

" _Do NOT_ call that whale of a man your Uncle, Harry child, he is nothing to me, so he is nothing to you. Understand?"

"Yes, mum," I joked.

"Alright," she answered again; picking me up gently. "I'm guessing you want a song so that you can sleep without any nightmares?"

"Yes, but only if you want to sing for me. I'd hate be a burden to you, especially if we're riding pegasus'. I don't want either one of us getting hurt," I quickly answered.

"Harry, child, baby, that would _never_ happen, and you aren't a burden," Jazie reassured me. "Besides you, Nico, and I are going to use Shadow Travel; it'll take less time. And I was asking if you wanted a song when we get to Camp Half-Blood, and tell Chiron about the findings. Do agree?"

"Does Shadow Travel hurt?" I asked, realizing I sounded a bit babyish.

"I'll let you answer that, mikró aderfós," Snakelet answered affectionately. Although she spoke in greek, I know she called me her little brother, that's most loving and caring thing I've heard in a week.

* * *

Little did I know, by the time I figured that out, and got cozied up in Snakelet's arms, we arrived in the middle of an open area, where people were divided into many different areas. I was a bit embarrassed that I wasn't wearing a shirt, but relieved that I had on securely wrapped bandages. Snakelet didn't care that people started whispering about the two of us, but mostly about what could've bruised 'the tough, sassy, intimidating, Jazmine Evans' from what I overheard.

I blushed, and snuggled into Snakelet's chest, not getting off of her lap as she sat down at one of the unoccupied tables, the same one the Nico Boy sat at, I guessed this was the so-called Hades table. She piled some food on a plate, it wasn't a lot, but it looked like the whole plate was filled to me.

"Why'd you give me so much food?" I asked her, everyone had stopped talking as soon as I spoke. They acted as if they'd never heard a person talk before.

"It's only a bit of fruit salad my mikró aderfós," Snakelet answered concerned as she pulled out a little vile of a light blue drink, "it's a potion that I've been taking the whole week, it helps you keep your food in your stomach where it belongs. Now, open up so you can drink this, eat your food, and then we can take a well deserved nap."

I obediently opened my mouth so Snakelet could pour the potion in my mouth, it was surprisingly good; it tasted like the strawberries Snakelet and I had picked from Aunt Petunia's garden, back when she was still Dudley's friend. After I had drunk the potion, Snakelet fed me the whole plate of fruit salad, and, since I didn't yawn, we sat with our instruments, underneath of an unnaturally large tree, humming and snapping aimlessly. She was snapping, her guitar on her lap, and I was humming, my flute changing from drums to a maraca, while the Nico Boy was reading a book beside us, wearing black and white round glasses, kind of like mine, while tapping his foot. A few minutes later, three large girls came up to us, a large crowd behind the trio. She snatched Nico's book, and threw it in a small mud puddle next to her.

* * *

"HEY!" I heard Nico yell angrily.

"The three of you think you're so great, all children of Hades, what you don't know is that you aren't welcomed here. You bring death with you. You shouldn't be here, you won't make it four weeks here! I bet that the mummy," she gestured to me, "can't even use a sword! He's so scrawny and weak looking. And you," she continued, pointing at Snakelet. She didn't realize that the longer she talked, the more she was making Snakelet want to burst into song, her fingers were already tapping furiously, waiting for the cow looking girl to stop talking, "keep on changing your looks, when you first got here, you thought you were tough. You were sassy, rude, had brown skin, black eyes, and black hair that was frizzy, poofy, and went past your butt; now you have ivory skin, freckles across your nose and cheeks, your eyes are the same as mummy's over there. An ugly grass green," She continued. " _Not for much longer,"_ I thought. Her eyes were slowly becoming black. "Your hair is red, the ugliest red in the world, and it's curly. You look like a demented Elmo!" The cow human finished, as Snakelet's face started becoming the same red as her hair in anger, making the crowd laugh. I didn't understand why they were laughing, she was being a bully, and I hated bullies. I thought that coming here would be an escape from 'Harry Hunting'. I had unknowingly started playing my drums, after handing the Nico Boy a pair of black and silver maracas. Snakelet had started playing her guitar, while the cow human started making fun of the Nico Boy.

"And as for Nerdy di Angelo over there," Cow Human teased, taking Nico's glasses and breaking them, "thought that he was smart. Ugly is more like it."

It was one thing to break Nico's glasses, but when she bent down in front of me, making me flinch hardly, and lean onto Snakelet, as she took my glasses and broke them. Immediately, I reached over to Snakelet, who always had contacts for me, and let her put them in my eyes.

The trio, Nico, Snakelet, and I, had started playing the same beat, and Snakelet had started singing the song; _We Got Heart_ from Jem and the Holograms:

Her voice was light, airy, and silvery. Just the way I liked it.

" _You don't think we're gonna make it, do ya? You don't think we're gonna last that long, but we'll be standing together all the way."_

I joined her, in perfect unison, for the next part.

" _It's obvious we'll prove you wrong. So come a little closer now, listen to us all a little, we've got nothing here to hide. Because we don't gotta fake you out. We'll be shooting down the middle, you'll see the truth in time. And we know why, because we got heart. Because we got heart, because we got heart; yeah we do, yeah we do. Now the world is ours, from here to the stars. Because we got heart, me and you, me and you."_

Snakelet and I dropped our voices, ready for Nico to take over, which he did. His voice was strong, getting "oooooooh"'s from the crowd, he got the crowd to clap to the beat.

" _Hold up, you think that I'm a puppet, don't ya?"_

He stood up, his maracas still being shaken to the beat by his shadow, and started dancing to the lyrics.

" _Just wait until my strings are pulled, oh, yeah. There's no one in the curtains, just so you know, I'm sitting here on my own throne."_

He sang, throwing himself back to his seat, and shaking his maracas in his own hands, earning a true chuckle from Snakelet. He still sang with Snakelet and I, which delighted us to an extent.

" _So come a little closer now, listen to us all a little, we've got nothing here to hide. Because we don't gotta fake you out. We'll be shooting down the middle, you'll see the truth in time. And we know why, because we got heart. Because we got heart, because we got heart; yeah we do, yeah we do. Now the world is ours, from here to the stars. Because we got heart, me and you, me and you."_

We finished the song just as a horn sounded. Snakelet picked me up, knowing that I was still too weak to stand on my own, and jogged up to the same place where we had eaten lunch.

"We will have to push the Capture the Flag game back a few weeks," said a centaur, which Snakelet informed me was Mr. Brunner, in centaur form, making him Chiron. The whole camp, save for the Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon tables, erupted into disbelieving jeers. Chiron stomped his front right hoof three times, and the hall fell silent. "Because we will have the Gods and Goddesses including the Dead One, here in a few minutes at campfire, to speak to Ms. Jackie-Jazmine Evans, and Mr. Harold Potter, about the time they spent with the Dursley's. Go on to the Campfire logs and have a seat," he finished. Everyone finished their food in silence, occasionally glaring at Snakelet and I.

* * *

"Jazmine?" I asked, not bothering to keep my voice down.

"Oui, petit frère?" {Yes, little brother,} Jazie asked me in french, the way we always talked in big crowds when one of us felt nervous, scared, or worried. Which is when we used the others first name.

"Que se passe-t-ill {What is happening}? Qu'avons-nous fait {What did we do}? Sommes-nous en difficulté {Are we in trouble}?" I rapidly asked her; worried about why the almighty greek gods and goddesses wanted to only talk to the pair of us.

"Je ne suis pas sûr, mais Je vous protégerai aussi bien que je peux {I am not sure, but I'll protect you as well as I can}," Jazmine quickly assured me, making sure I understood.

"Je t'aime ma soeur, à la lune et retour {I love you to the moon and back}," I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear it.

"Je t'aime ma aussi, même dans des moments troublés {I love you too, even in times of trouble}," she whispered back. Standing up, with me in her arms, and going to the fire, where an owl came with five letters, two for me, one for Nico {who had come with us}, and two for Jazmine. Jazmine examined hers, it had a seal with an 'H' on it surrounded by a snake, a badger, a lion, and an eagle. She opened it slowly, and whispered it just loud enough for me to hear, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus P.W.B Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Jackie-Jazmine Evans-Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term starts on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"This has to be fake," I answered in response.

"No, Honey Baby, it isn't. It can only be real. It would explain why we can make random things happen when we're angry, scared, or happy. Like… err… remember that time during recess when Dudley and his gang were 'Harry Hunting' and you appeared on top of the school roof?" She answered smartly. I couldn't disagree; it made a lot of sense, and explained a lot of things. She read the material list, and read the other letter. The one that seemed to glow; it was written in french, so Snakelet spoke, not keeping her voice down, " _Cher étudiant,_

 _Je suis ici pour vous informer de votre acceptation à l'Académie Beauxbâtons de la magie; rencontre la magnificence. À l'académie Beauxbâtons des gens d'une nature inimaginable assistent à en apprendre davantage sur leurs dons. Ainsi que l'amélioration de notre magie, nous apprenons l'étiquette, équilibre, et plus encore. S'il vous plaît trouver enclused une liste des fournitures et équipements nécessaires. Terme commence le premier Septembre et nous allons vous faire trier._

 _Salut, Madame Rochelle_ {Dearest Future Student,

I'm here to inform you of your acceptance to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic; where magic meets magnificence. At Beauxbatons Academy, people of an unimaginable nature attend to learn more about their gifts. As well as improving our magic, we learn etiquette, poise and more. Please find enclosed a list of supplies and equipment needed. Term begins on September first and we will get you sorted. Cheers, Madam Rochelle}

Harry," Snakelet finished in english, "we've got two scholarships; from two magie schools! Which one should we go to?" Just as she finished her sentence multiple people appeared out of thin air.

* * *

"Hello there Harry, Jazmine," said a man with a nice beige suit, a white tie with lighting bolts on it, shoulder length white hair, and a short, nicely trimmed white beard and mustache. Jazmine, who had gotten scared, nearly dropped me, her appearance changing rapidly. Her hair quickly became black, going to gray, going to white at the ends, her hair stopped just above her tailbone. Her skin stayed ivory, but her freckles went away.

"Holy mother of cows; you're the King of the Gods! You're one of my baby lion's fathers! It's nice to meet you, sir, honest. But where are my fathers? And Harry's second father?" Jazie asked rapidly.

"Yes, I am the King of the Gods, but call me Uncle Zeus," my father, Zeus, boomed. "As for your fathers, they're right behind me." From behind my father came two other men, one whose hair was gelled back, was wearing something similar to Jazie and Nico, he was wearing a charcoal gray shirt, black suit pants, a black vest with a pocket {which had a skull on it}, and all black converse. Jazie walked up to him and whispered, "It's nice to meet you father," and gave him a hug. My dad, Hades, got a bit confused, but soon hugged her back. After Jazie walked over to me, picked me up, and took me over to Hades. I looked at him briefly, I didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes.

"Does he always stare like this?" I heard him ask Jazie.

"Only when he really wants to trust someone. I want you to hold him for me for a moment, I need to go get something before we talk about our shit sad life," Snakelet answered quickly handing me off to Hades before he could reply.

I squirmed on his lap trying to get comfortable. After two straight minutes of squirming, I asked, "If you're one of my fathers, how come no monsters have ever come after me? I thought that if you were a child of one of the Big Three, that monsters would immediately come after you once you hit age ten."

"I honestly don't know. It could be because of the fact that you lived in London," Hades replied, just as Jazie came back with our blanket and a drink that Aunt Petunia had made when she wanted the truth from us.

"Alright," Jazie said after the two of us were sitting comfortably next to each other , and the rest of the Gods and Goddesses came and sat down. "Raven, otherwise known as Harry, and I will take a sip of this potion, it forces us to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth; so once we drink this, one person at a time can ask a question, I would like it if the questions could stay on topic, I'm sure Harry would agree," Snakelet pointedly looked at me expecting me to say something.

* * *

"I honestly would love it if you would stay on topic, knowing that some people would take advantage of the state that we'd be in," I began, talking to the camp; but soon turned to talk to Snakelet in french, "Tu es sűre que nous devrions faire ça, sœur? Je ne fais pas confiance à ces gens, surtout après avoir été intimidés par eux. Quant à l'école, je pense que nous devrions aller à Poudlard. Nous devrions leur dire que nous ne savons pas où obtenir les fournitures, et demander si quelqu'un pourrait nous prendre; Il serait beaucoup plus facile de cette façon, à moins qu'il y ait plus de sorcières et de sorciers ici! Ce serait étonnant si ce type Jason Grace était un sorcier, il semble assez agréable {Are you sure we should do this, sister? I don't trust these people, especially after being bullied by them. And as for the school, I'm thinking we should go to Hogwarts. We should tell them that we don't know where to get the supplies, and ask if someone could take us; it'd be a lot easier that way, unless there are more witches and wizards here! It'd be amazing if that Jason Grace guy was a wizard, he seems nice enough}."

Snakelet giggled before replying, "Je pense que nous devrions le faire, je suis sûr que ces dieux et déesses pourraient nous éloigner de ces êtres humains mortels que nous considérons comme une famille. Mais en ce qui concerne l'école et Jason Grace chose ... Je suis d'accord avec Poudlard, mais Grace? Avez-vous un écrasement que je devrais connaître? Je veux dire, vous feriez un joli couple sinon pour la différence d'âge. Je pense honnêtement que le Leo Valdez enfant est adorable, mais assez geeky {I do think that we should do it, I'm sure that these gods and goddesses could get us away from those idiotic mortal humans that we consider family. But as for the school and Jason Grace thing... I agree with Hogwarts, but Grace? Do you have a crush that I should know about? I mean, you would make a cute couple if not for the age difference. I honestly think that the Leo Valdez kid is adorable, although quite geeky}," she giggled again as Jason Grace and Leo Valdez looked at us skeptically upon hearing their names and a whole bunch of words they didn't understand, "Je suis sûr que nos pères peuvent comprendre ce que nous disons Honey Baby. Leurs visages rougissent et ils se mordent les lèvres pour ne pas rire, tandis que la jolie fille toute rose nous regarde comme si elle savait ce qui se passerait entre nous et qui nous finirait. Elle doit savoir ce que nous disons {I'm pretty sure that our fathers can understand what we're saying Honey Baby. Their faces are turning quite red and they are biting their lips to keep from laughing, while the pretty girl in all pink is looking at us as if she knows what will happen between us and who we will end up with. She must know what we're saying}."

First I answered her question, "Non, pas moi. Et il est mon frère, pour l'amour de Zeus {No, I don't. And he's my brother, for Zeus's sake}," then looked at the people she mentioned and asked, "can you guys all understand what we're saying?"

"Yes, yes we can," answered Hades, "and I think you'll find that two other demigods can also understand you." He looked at Nico and Annabeth for only a second each before continuing. "Well, we should get started with the questioning, mind taking a sip?"

Snakelet took the first sip, her eyes getting a glassy look for a moment, before passing the bottle to me. I took a sip, looking at the bottle to see how much potion was left. It appeared that we still had half a bottle left.

"Ask away then," Snakelet slurred.

"What are your names?" I heard a deep, melodic voice ask.

"Harold James-Dominique Potter," I replied.

"Jackie-Jazmine Jaquline Evans-Dursley," Jazmine replied quickly after.

"What languages do you speak, how do you know them, and why do you know them?" I heard a lighter, and more melodic voice ask.

"We know french, italian, greek, and spanish. We know how to speak french because our art teacher realized that we were interested in the art in france, and taught us many words; after she moved away, Harry and I taught ourselves, and occasionally each other, how speak it," Jazmine started.

"We know italian because of Aunt Petunia," I started before Jazmine interrupted me.

"She's not my mother, and definitely not your aunt, the abusive chienne {french: bitch}."

"Alright," I answered, "because Petunia has friends from Italy, and we were always the ones to open the door and take their coats, so we had to learn italian to be able to communicate," I finished.

Jazmine took over, "We know greek because we're your children, obviously. But we know spanish because Vernon made Dudley learn spanish, so we had to learn it too."

"What do you mean by abusive?" I heard a quiet, silvery voice ask.

"Tell us what happened, Wimps!" A raucous voice asked quickly after.

"By abusive we mean being beaten for no putain de {french: fucking} reason," Jazmine started, she gently pulled down the neck of the charcoal grey sweatshirt she was wearing, and moved closer to the fire so that everyone could see the large, purple-ish, blue-ish bruises that covered her neck; she then took of the sweatshirt, and lifted her black shirt to reveal the multiple hand, belt, cane, and boot prints on her stomach and back.

"Puis-je enlever vos bandages pour qu'ils puissent voir vos bleus, vous pouvez leur dire qui leur a donné et pourquoi. Ensuite, nous pouvons leur montrer les cicatrices correspondantes que nous avons sur nos bras {May I take off your bandages so that they can see your bruises, you can tell them who gave them to you, and why. After that we can show them the matching scars we have on our arms}," she quickly and nervously asked.

All I could do was nod my head, and stand up slowly, holding onto Nico; who stood up and offered his arm so I could stand and not fall. After I was standing up safely, Jazmine slowly took off the bandages so that everyone could see the welts, cuts, and bruises that littered my body, "My Uncle," Jazmine cut me off again.

"He's not your Uncle, just call him Vernon!" She gently yelled.

"Alright, alright," I replied exasperatedly, "I'll start with why this , Dudley, Petunia, and I went to a fancy resturaunt. To get in, you had to have four or more people with you. Vernon had asked which one of us wanted, I thought it would be pleasant, so I went. I had ordered the same thing Petunia had. A caesar salad, and small water. Vernon mustn't've liked that, and the bill cost $45.50, and when we had gotten home, Jazmine wasn't there, and the long list of chores hadn't been completed, and Vernon's favorite lamp was broken. I was beaten horribly, and then gang raped by Petunia and Vernon." All of the girls were crying now. Jazmine then lifted the silk sleeve on her right arm, and flipped her arm, so that her forearm was showing, I did the same, but flipped my left arm.

"These say 'Freak', for all of you who can't see it," Jazmine exclaimed, then stopped talking, and fainted.

"Jazmine!" I yelled, catching her just in time. Her appearance changed in front of my very own, terror filled, bright, glassy, emerald green eyes.

* * *

Her skin became black, blue, yellow, and green; her hair became extremely curly, but stayed fiery-ruby red, and was long enough to cover her slightly pointy ear one side, the other also extremely curly, but was cut awkwardly just above her shoulder, but was also layered. I opened her left eye, it was a icey blue; I opened her right eye, it didn't have a color, it was a rainbow.

"Please wake up sissy, please! I need you. Please. Réveillez-vous! S'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de toi, surtout maintenant {french: Wake up! Please. I need you, especially now}," tears were streaming down my cheeks. This is exactly what happened at school with my first friend, Elania, before she moved to mexico,when she told me 'Te amo' {spanish: I love you}; but now I know what she said, she told me she loved me. I started singing Rihanna, _Te Amo_ ,

" _Te amo, te amo, she says to me, I hear the pain in her voice. Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead; that's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over."_

It started as a whisper, but my voice quickly picked up, and became loud.

" _Then she said, "Te amo," then she put her hand around my waist. I told her no, she cried "Te amo," I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go. My soul is awry and without asking why, I said "Te amo," wish somebody would tell me what she said. Don't it mean I love you? I think it means I love you. Don't it mean I love you?"_

Multiple instruments had appeared in front of me, not that I cared, I was putting all of my magic into saving my sister. The instruments had started playing themselves.

" _Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe. I hold her hand, I got no choice, uhh. Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave. She's begging me and asking why it's over."_

Next thing I know, Percy, Jason, Nico, Annabeth, the Leo boy Jazmine mentioned, and two other people that I didn't know were playing an instrument.

" _Then she said, "Te amo," then she put her hand around my waist. I told her no, she cried "Te amo," I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go. My soul is awry and without asking why, I said "Te amo," wish somebody would tell me what she said. Don't it mean I love you? I think it means I love you. Don't it mean I love you? Yes we can dance, but you gotta watch your hands. Watch me all night, I move under the light because I understand that we all need love, and I'm not afraid. I feel the love but I don't feel that way."_

Jazmine still didn't wake up. I couldn't handle it, I started singing louder. I tried to use the secret communication we had, and started singing in my brain, as well as out loud.

" _Then she said, "Te amo," then she put her hand around my waist. I told her no, she cried "Te amo," I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go. My soul is awry and without asking why, I said "Te amo," wish somebody would tell me what she said. Don't it mean I love you? I think it means I love you. Don't it mean I love you? I think it means I love you, I love you. Te amo, te amo, don't it mean I love you?"_

"I love you," I whispered.

She finally opened her eyes, and groggily said, "I love you too, mon petit frère {french: my little baby brother}," before falling asleep in my skinny, wiry arms. I started crying tears of joy.

"Nico," I whispered, "can you help me get our sister to our cabin? Then get me in some bandages," I quickly muttered, now tired because of all the activity.

"You still need to finish the questioning, mummy!" The cow-human replied.

I gently took Jazmine's snake pin out of her hair, letting her hair cover her face, I whispered "Okia," to the pin, and it turned into a beautiful sword. I hobbled to the cow-human, and pressed the sword tip on her neck, and used the most deadly voice I could muster in my state, "Not when my sorella {italian: sister} is hurt, you cow!" I yelled. "Now I don't tolerate being called names, and getting picked on by bullies like yourself. I've had enough of that at Petunia and Vernon's house by Dudley; if I wanted to be bullied, I would've stayed there. So you'd best leave me alone, because I can fight back. And I can promise you this, mess with me, my sisters, my brothers, or my friends, and I will make sure that you live the most horrid life in the world, your life will be even worse than Jazmine and I's. Understand?"

"Yes, yes, now get this sword away from my throat, kid!" She begged.

"Great," I replied, turning the sword back into a pin, hobbling back to Jazmine and Nico. I gently returned the pin back to it's rightful owner, in it's rightful place; and picked Jazmine up, she turned out to be even lighter than I was. I picked up my bag, and walked to Cabin Thirteen, Nico following me, taking my bag as we walked.

 ** _Review, favorite, and follow, I need the motivation! The posting schedule is all over the place at the moment, but sooner or later I'll be caught up with it all, and the posting will be on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and when I miss a day, or just feel like posting, it'll be on Saturdays and/or Sundays. - Your Little Mudblood Slytherin Friend ~ J.E. Foxina_**


	8. Siblings

_Chapter Eight: Siblings {Nico}_

 _ **[]**_ =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own the plot, and that's mostly taken from the HP and PJ books. I also own Jackie-Jazmine Jaquline Evans, and a few other NCC [Non Cannon Characters] and some those names are from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe.**_

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing, possibly Greek, French, Italian, gay couples, and verbal, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse {won't go into that}

* * *

I sang with my new siblings, Harry and Jazie; Harry turned out to be kind of like me. He had jet black hair, but unlike mine, his was untamable and stuck out at multiple angles. His skin was ivory, but had a healthy glow, unlike mine. He had glasses, and contacts, just like me. While Jazie and I didn't have much in common, look wise. We both loved to read fantasy and mystery books, write books, and we can both shadow travel with people, and are very protective when we want to be. I just can't believe that I sang, with people, and in FRONT of people. I never sing, I don't even sing at campfire. Not even when Will Solace {*that cutie*} bothered me, trying to make me sing.

I sang a solo, a complete solo, and left my shadow to shake the maracas that my baby brother gave me. I even danced while I sang. WHAT THE UNDERWORLD IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

After dinner, I got a letter, by owl. I opened it, after examining it for anything that could hurt me. The letter didn't contain anything that could hurt me, except for the paper inside of the envelope. I read the paper, so I was a wizard, that would explain some things. After reading the supplies list, I heard Jazie read another school acceptance letter from France to Harry. That was crazy! They could speak French. All could do was hope that they went to Hogwarts instead.

* * *

Soon, my father, Poseidon, Zeus, the other gods, and all of the goddesses appeared at the campfire. A whole lot of things happened, but what I took interest in was Jazmine hugging father, then placing Harry on his lap, and father not doing anything about it. A few minutes later, Jazmine explained that she and Harry were going to drink a truth telling potion, and that they were going to answer questions about their "shit sad life", her words not mine. Then a whole bunch of questions were asked, all of the answers made me want to go down to the Dursley's and kill them, but, sadly, my father blocked off shadow travel.

Just as Jazmine started talking about the matching scars that said 'Freak' on her and Harry's non-dominant arms, she fainted, Harry quickly caught her. Her skin rapidly changed from the healthy ivory, freckles lightly spread on her cheeks and nose, to an ugly, yellow, green, blue, purple, and black. Her hair became extremely curly, but stayed fiery ruby red, one side just long enough to cover her slightly pointy ear, the other layered awkwardly and choppy just above her shoulder. I heard Clarisse snicker, and sent her a deadly death glare, she's lucky that I didn't put any death magic behind that glare or she would've died as soon as she looked at me. Harry started singing, this time on his own. His voice was wonderful, even without any instruments to back him up. I could tell that he was putting magic into his words by the way he was slowly getting paler, I was putting my magic towards keeping Harry from depleting his energy. Soon, a few instruments, such as drums, a guitar, a piano, and a few mexican instruments. I took the guitar, Percy took the drums, Annabeth took the piano, Jason took the maracas, Hazel, who had just gotten back from a quest, had taken up one of the mexican instruments, along with Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez.

After Harry whispered something in Jazmine's ear, Jazmine slowly opened her eyes. The right one was rainbow, it had no particular color, it was changing colors every second, before settling on staying the colors of rainbow, each color a ring. Her left eye was an icy blue. She groggily replied in english then french, "I love you too, mon petit frère {my little baby brother}."

Harry then started crying, with a smile on his face. He asked me in a small, hoarse voice, "Nico, can you help me get our sister to our cabin then get me in some bandages?" Harry sounded tired, I would've been tired too; after all of these events.

* * *

"You still need to finish the questioning, mummy!" Clarisse replied, before I could could answer him.

Before I could react, Harry took Jazmine's snake pin out of her hair, letting her hair fall in face for a moment, and gently placed her on the grass. He whispered a word to the pin, and it became a beautiful sword. He hobbled slowly towards Clarisse, and when he reached her, he placed the sword at her neck, and told her in a deadly, taut voice, "Not when my sorella {italian: sister} is hurt, you cow!" Clarisse made a surprised face, as no one had ever dared to stand up to her, but he continued, "Now I don't tolerate being called names, and getting picked on by bullies like yourself. I've had enough of that at Petunia and Vernon's household by Dudley; if I wanted to be bullied, I would've stayed there. So you'd best leave me alone, because I can fight back. And I can promise you this, mess with me, my sisters, my brothers, or my friends, and I will make sure that you live the most horrid life in the world, your life will be even worse than Jazmine and I's. Understand?"

He was even scaring me a bit, but the face on Ares and Clarisse's faces beat my fear. As Clarisse, the 'Tough Girl' replied, her voice wobbly, "Yes, yes, now get this sword away from my throat, kid!"

All Harry did was say, "Great." Then turn the sword back into a pin, hobble back over to Jazmine and I. He gently returned the pin back to Jazmine's hair, it's rightful place with it's rightful owner, then he picked her up, that was a bit weird, but I guess Jazmine was lighter than I previously thought. He picked up the bag, teetered a bit, then started walking towards Cabin Thirteen. I followed soon after, taking the bag from his hand as we walked.

* * *

 _ **Review, follow, and favorite please. I could use the motivation. Thanks to those who have already done so! Once I've got everything up to date, the schedule of posting will be Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays; and if/when I feel like it, on Saturdays, and/or Sundays. Have a great day - Your Little Mudblood Slytherin Friend ~ J.E. Foxina**_


	9. How Dare They!

_Chapter Nine: How Dare They?! {Ares, and The Big Three}_

 _ **[]**_ =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

 _"wazzup?"=thinking_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own the plot, and that's mostly taken from the HP and PJ books. I also own Jackie-Jazmine Jaquline Evans, and a few other NCC [Non Cannon Characters] and some those names are from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe.**_

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing, possibly Greek, French, Italian, gay couples, and verbal, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse {won't go into that}

* * *

 ** _[Hades]_**

My children know what a truth potion is, and they haven't even been to Hogwarts, Illvermory, or Beauxbâtons yet. I hope that woman is happy that she only has one fat, whale child now.

All I know is that I should block off shadow travel for a while, just by looking at Nico's face, I could that he wanted to kill the Dursley's just by glaring at them. Oh my Me, what have I created? Gladly, I had the pleasure of hearing my youngest son sing, he sang like a siren; but the reason why he was singing wasn't pleasurable. My youngest, most beautiful {sorry Hazel and Bianca _**[In my brain, Hades was actually a pretty nice, chill, loveable, fluffy- but- doesn't- like- to- show- it, dad]**_ }, only magical daughter had passed out. All because the so-called whale of a man named Vernon, my {used to be} flower Petunia, and their son, Dudley, had beaten her, and from what I could see, by using my legilimency skills **_[The big three can do magic, incredibly hard magic, for the sake of the story; yes, yes, I know, "WOOOOW soooooooo basic. Making excuses." I'm sorry!]_** , had also gang raped her three days before she had come to this camp, just before they did the same to my son, and tied her to a table, unable to help him, and unable to turn away. " _HOW DARE THEY?! THEY MADE MY DAUGHTER SUFFER THROUGH RAPE, THEN HAD THE NERVE TO DO THE SAME TO MY SON; AND MAKE HER WATCH IT HAPPEN?!"_ But back to my little flower; Jazmine must be a very powerful witch for to be able to hold a glamour for that long. As for my son, Harry, he had a mental connection with her; that surprised me, that type of connection required undeniable trust on both sides, sibling like love from both, and some type of sacrifice from one of the two. I wonder who made the sacrifice, and what it was. I guess I could ask one or both of them what it was, but that would take a long time. I'll work up to it. I can't believe that my other son, Nico can play an instrument. He was great! I was so proud of him! Both of my boys {that I remember} have talent, it'd be amazing if my little flower could also sing, or play an instrument, or was good at something else. I honestly don't care if she doesn't it'd just be nice if she did.

* * *

Now, later on, I'll have to have a talk with my brothers, see if they agree with taking the children, Harry, Nico, Jazmine, Perseus, Annabeth, William, Jason, Leo, Connor, and Travis, to *Diagon Alley*. All three of us, with ten kids of magic. Three of them the kids of the Big Three.

* * *

 ** _[Zeus]_**

 _HOW DARE THEY?! THOSE BASTARDS!_ Messing up my child and his half-sister; they've got some big consequences coming their way. If my son, Harry, allows me to of course. It surprised me to see him, and notice that he didn't look like me; but more like Hades, mixed with his mother and her husband; I wonder how Lily did that. Harry had her beautiful, almond-shaped, bright, emerald green eyes, and the same ivory skin. But his hair was just like Hades', jet black. But it was also like Lily's husband's {James, I believe his name was}, it stuck up in ways that shouldn't be possible. His hair defied gravity, and while he sang, lighting sparks, _red_ lighting sparks, ran throughout his hair, making it defy gravity even more. I loved it, but I didn't love the fact that he was abused by that whale of man, twig of a woman, and pig of a boy, that my son and niece call family. And that's coming from a person whose father swallowed his siblings! I hope that Harry allows me to teach those mortal *muggles* a lesson that they won't soon forget. But back to the present. My son, Harry, can sing, beautifully, in fact. It made many people cry, Harry's song. But my oldest son, Jason, could play an instrument! Do all of our kids have hidden talents?

* * *

 ** _[Poseidon]_**

 _HOW DARE THEY?!_ First they abuse my daughter and nephew, then rape them, tell them that they're 'freaks', and, even worse, make them do multiple chores, that are nearly impossible for them to finish in a short amount of time; then _punish them_ when they aren't done, or when they aren't done to _perfection_. I hope I never see them, because if I do, I'll turn them into plankton and feed them to one of my whales! But my nephew has a wonderful voice, and my son, Percy, not Jasper, can play an instrument! AMAZING! But my nephew's voice brought me to tears, all of the emotion that he put into it, Oh my Me.

* * *

After he was done singing, my daughter, Jazmine, not Lapis, woke up from her 'coma', just to fall asleep. I was extremely angry to see my daughter's appearance change from her ivory skin tone, with freckles lightly spread across her cheeks and nose, her fiery ruby red {black to whitish-gray} hair; change to yellow, green, black, bluish-purple skin, and her ears became as pointy as an elf's, and her hair was extremely curly, and went back to fiery ruby red, and was extremely short. On the left side, her fiery red hair was long enough to cover her whole ear, and nothing more; on the right side, her hair was only long enough to cover the tip of her elfish ear. Oh Gods and Goddesses, how I want to turn those monsters into plankton! After hearing my little flower whisper, "I love you too," in English, then transfer to French and say, "my little baby brother." That's when I realized that my baby wasn't hurt too bad. Thank me and my siblings!

* * *

 ** _[Ares]_**

 _HOW DARE HE?!_ That brat threatened my daughter, the son of two of the Big Three, threatened _my daughter_. If I ever get my hands on him he'll regret ever being born! But I guess my daughter did provoke him, and he did seem to care about his sister a lot. His sister must've been the one that was protective of him, and kept the bullies away, so he probably felt obliged to protect her from any bullies, infections, and more; while she was in a very vulnerable state. Although him walking, limping more or less, away from her was a bad idea. Anyone could've walked up to her and done something to her; but even if they wanted to, I guess they were preoccupied with watching what the 'wimp' was going to do to the 'tough girl' of Camp Half-Blood, had everyone on the edge of their logs. What he did next scared everyone, even me. He threatened my favorite daughter in a deadly and exhausted tone that sent shivers down your spine. I hated that feeling, the feeling that no matter how strong you could be, or who you are and the power that you had; someone, even if they seemed harmless, could kill you. That feeling never left. Even when I shot the kid a glare, he wasn't affected, all he did was shoot me a pity filled gaze. _GODS DAMN IT! HOW DARE HE?! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON HIM!_ Hopefully the other kids weren't being effected by my anger. I sometimes scared myself with the particular 'powers' I had. Oh my Zeus, I could scare myself.

* * *

 _ **Favorite, follow, and review please, I could use the motivation. I'm almost done with the random days of posting and updating! As soon as I'm done with the updating and posting the days of posting will always be on a Monday, a Wednesday, or a Friday. If I miss a day, or if I don't feel like waiting for one of those days, I'll post on a Saturday, and/or a Sunday. - Your Favorite Little Mudblood Slytherin Friend ~ J.E. Foxina**_


	10. What Now

_Chapter Ten: What Now? {Nico}_

 _ **[]**_ =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

^wazzup^=look at end of chappie

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own the plot, and that's mostly taken from the HP and PJ books. I also own Jackie-Jazmine Jaquline Evans, and a few other NCC [Non Cannon Characters] and some those names are from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe.**_

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing. Possibly some Greek, French, and Italian. Gay couples {Solangelo, maybe Drarry [if y'all agree to it]}. Verbal, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse {won't go into that}. Bullying in later chappies. Some Wizarding curse words, and 'British curse words'.

* * *

After Harry, Jazmine, and I were close to Cabin Thirteen, Harry asked quietly, "Ae you willin ta hel me ou a bi?" Gosh. Those twos accents sure did get strong when they're emotional. It took a few seconds to tell what he asked {"Are you willing to help me out a bit?"}.

"Of course I will. I'm also up for answering any questions you have when we get inside," I answered. "What do need help with?"

"A few thins tha I can't do mysel really. If you'd open tha door fer me firs off; that'd be great," he chuckled. I opened the door quickly. His laugh was musical. Just like his and Jazmine's voices when they were getting ready to sing.

"What else?" I was curious with what he would admit needing help with. From what little I could manage to get Jazmine to tell me; Harry wasn't one that admitted needing help, and especially not with people that he just met. Whether they were family, friends, family friends, or someone that Jazmine trusted.

"Do you min puding some bandages on me? There should be some in Jazie's First Aid ket {Do you mind putting some bandages on me? There should be some in Jazie's First Aid kit}," he tiredly replied, his voice still slightly musical.

"It was a one time thing, it was rather hard for me to do you see. I kind of forgot what to do, I could only do it because I read up on healing after Jazmine told me what we might appear to. Sorry," I quickly muttered.

"It's fine," Harry sighed, "I'm willing to let another person do it, as long as you trust them, and they won't give any pity."

The first person that I thought of was my boyfriend Will Solace. "You okay with my boyfriend, Will Solace son of Apollo coming to fix you up?" I asked shyly, scared of what my new, younger, sibling would say about my sexuality.

"I don't mind if you're gay, if he makes you happy, I'm happy, and if he comes to patch me up soon, I'd be even happier!" Harry said, his voice fruity.

* * *

How he knew what I was thinking, I'll never know. I shadow traveled to Will. He was still at the fire, talking to one of his sisters. Unable to resist scaring him, I yelled, "Boo!" He yelled girlishly, and spun around quickly. When he realized it was me, and saw me laughing, he punched me lightly on my arm.

"Hey!" I pouted, knowing that no one could be mad at me when I did that. Forgetting that Will was immune to the 'puppy pout' as the many people that've seen the face dubbed it.

"You were asking for it, Moon," Will sassed me, "now what do you want? I was in a heated debate with my dear sister, Eliane, here about why our father's name is the same as a greek god and a roman god. And I was winning!"

"You vere NOT VILLIAM! I vas obviously vinning! Besides, ve all know zat it stays ze same because you can't change perfection! 'Iz name iz too perfect! Much like mine, ve all know ze meaning, but it stays ze zame in multiple languages. Az I zaid, you can't change perfection!" Eliane, Will's sister from France, ranted.

"I'm sorry to say this but, it's true. I agree with her. There's a reason why girl's bathrooms are always on the right hand side, because women are always right. But Will," I quickly said, after seeing Will's mouth open angrily, "my brother and sister need you, they don't like being 'fussed over by adults'. Because it 'isn't what they're used to', and 'they'd rather not have certain things viewed', whatever that means. But that's not the point. Please come help us." I begged, and when I begged, it was a serious matter.

Will stared at me unbelievingly. He looked in my eyes, which were slightly watery, and jumped up running to me and my siblings cabin. "I'm here. Where's all of the stuff?" He asked as soon as he stepped into the cabin.

I closed the door, out of breath, as Harry replied, his voice breathy, "In the green bag on the couch." Will opened the bag and took out the necessary supplies to patch Harry, but Harry didn't let Will touch him.

"Come on Harry! If I don't bandage you up soon you'll get infections!" Will replied in his doctor voice two seconds after 'fighting' with Harry.

"My sister. Her first. She's trying not to go into a coma, she's injured terribly, she's been fighting this off for months on end, not eating, not sleeping. Please, her first," Harry was wheezing. I ran to Will's side and snatched the things out of his hands.

"You work on my sister, this instant!" I barked. "Stop stuttering and work! I've got Raven," I immediately started working, the memories of how and where to place certain things on his body, and how tight or loose to place them. Just as I opened my mouth to tell Harry to keep talking to me, he started telling a story. It wasn't familiar to me.

"One beautiful night, with a full moon in the sky, the stars shining brighter than the sun; there was an awesome girl with curly, golden brown hair that always seemed to always be wet. Her name was Amphitrite. She always went to school, and was the top of each class. Amphitrite stuck up for everyone and was nice to people no matter how mean they were, she always gave second, even third, chances to people. One day while Amphitrite was walking home from school, she got stuck in the snow, but instead of screaming for help like any normal person would do, she asked the snow nicely, '"Dear ^Finnel Fairies^, if you don't mind, could you clear a space for me to walk? I've got important places to be, and I need to see my grandmother in the senior center,"' her voice light and fluty. The snow parted everywhere she walked," Harry paused, then smiled. A true, genuine, smile, then continued, "the Finnel Fairies parted everywhere she walked. Just before she reached her small home near the woods, she heard a cry that could only be a small animal. She followed the cries to the middle of the forest where the naked, mossy, oak trees were thickest, and saw a fennec fox. '"May I help you? I can heal you and return you to your home when you're better, but until then you'd have to stay with me.'" The little fennec didn't want to go, but knew that he wouldn't survive long without help, so he nudged the girl's hand. She gently picked him up, and took him to her house where she looked for the injury," Harry stopped the story, seeming focused on something. He shook his head gently. "Amphitrite touched the fennec's front right leg, and the fennec tried to run. '"I'm sorry fella. Please let me help! I'll let you go back home when you're healed, I promise!"' She pleaded. The fennec just sat still, and let the girl help," for what seemed to be the fiftieth time, Harry stopped talking, and giggled. "The End!"

* * *

Will and I finished bandaging my siblings at the same time. I exhaled loudly, after seeing Harry visibly awaken more. Harry bolted into an upright position, and walked quickly to his sister's side and stared at her smiling; holding her hand the whole time. "Alrighty, sis," I heard him whisper. He picked Angel up, took her to her room, and I could hear him playing ' _The Princess and the Frog'_ by Disney in Angel's room.

"Will?" I questioned.

"Nico?" He replied.

"Do find that weird?" I asked, curious of what he would say.

"Find what weird?" He must've been in full doctor mode was my first guess.

"Do you find the fact that Harry refused to be touched if Jazmine wasn't bandaged and looked at first, weird? Do you find the fact that Harry repeatedly stopped the story that he was telling and zoned off, weird? Do you not find the fact THAT MY ONLY BROTHER IS ACTING OFF, WEIRD! EVERYTHING THAT JAZMINE TOLD ME PROVED FOR HARRY TO BE A STRONG LITTLE KID! She told me that nothing terrible could happen to the two of them. Why does Harry seem so weird?" I ranted, pulling at my pitch black, uneven, shoulder-length, untidy hair.

"Nico, it's a mental bond. They can talk to each other through their minds, they may not be twins, but they have that sort of bond with one another. The 'bad things' that we've seen are because they were apart for too long. Harry brings out the protective, helpful, soft side in Jazmine. Without Harry, Jazmine is rude and only wants to be with herself, you were the only thing that was holding her together because you're kind of like Harry. Let me finish explaining," Will rushed, seeing my mouth open, "you're kind, when you want to be, you're often very sarcastic, but nice at the same time, and you're really quiet. Those are the things that you and Harry have in common, characteristics wise. But for Harry, Jazmine brings out the excited, curious, emotion-feeling boy in Harry, without Jazmine, Harry's nothing but a robot. Harry didn't have anyone to keep him grounded like Jazmine did. And thus went 'thought crazy', causing Jazmine to suffer it at the same time." Dam it! Why did he have to make so much sense!

"You should get to your cabin. It's almost curfew, and I think that my father, Lighting, and Water are going to be taking me, you, Jazie, Raven, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Connor, and Travis to the *Wizard Place of shopping* tomorrow morning. Bye, babe," I gently told Will, giving him a kiss on the corner of his lip, then pushed him out of my cabin.

* * *

 ** _Favorite, follow, and review! I'd love the motivation. But as for the 'IHATEJAZMINE' Guest, you'll understand the 'come in Harry bashing' as you so charmingly put it. It'll actually be the other way around. And as for Jazmine 'hating' Percy... if you don't get it by now... *sighs, shakes head, and face palms*... you're hopeless. This is a tad bit of a spoiler, but Jazmine will get over it soon. you'll see why in one of the next 'chappies to come'. I took ^Finnel Fairies^ from Puppy-on-Crack's story, 'Rage'. I suggest you go on and read that story, as it's very good {Puppy-on-Crack, if you're reading this, I'm still waiting for that next chappie!}. But I'm finally all caught up with the chappies, so I'll be posting on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and/or Saturdays and Sundays. Not all in a row, but I just thought I'd let you all know that these are the days that you should look out for a new chappie on. 'See' y'all soon! - Your Favorite Little Mudblood Slytherin Girl ~ J.E. Foxina_**


	11. Diagon Alley Discussion

_Chapter Eleven: Diagon Alley… Discussion {The Big Three}_

 _ **[]**_ =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own the plot, and that's mostly taken from the HP and PJ books. I also own Jackie-Jazmine Jaquline Evans, and a few other NCC [Non Cannon Characters] and some those names are from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe.**_

 _ **I'm gonna say now instead of later, I've set up a poll on the houses for the characters, please go vote! I'm begging! I'm just going to say that I'll be giving each of the characters a great, big, long, chappie on what they thought of Diagon Alley, what they got, who they met, etc., but go vote! Not now, after the chappie. Thank you! (^_^)**_

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing. Possible Greek, French, Italian. Gay couples. Verbal, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse {won't go into that}

* * *

 _[Hades]_

"Brothers," I greeted four hours after the Camp meeting, while sitting in a McDonald's. "We must take the children to DA."

"What children?" Poseidon questioned soon after, his voice full of curiosity.

"Jazmine, Harry, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Will, Connor, Leo, and Travis. We must take them to DA," I firmly replied.

"Hecate can take them!" Zeus said, glaring at Poseidon and I; temper flaring.

"Zeus, the kids need us this time. With Jazie and Raven with them for the first time they can't apparate, use a portkey, or use any other type of magical way of transportation without something going wrong! We have to take them, it would only work if we take them to DA! Besides, it's almost Raven's birthday, and from what we've heard today, I seriously doubt that Harry's ever had a proper birthday," Poseidon said, his voice full of tears. Out of every time I've been with Poseidon, he's never been close to tears. Ever.

"Then we'll all give him a gift and a party! But Hecate can take the others children! Jazmine and Nico can Shadow travel with Harry, Jason, and Percy!" Zeus snapped.

"ZEUS!" I yelled, "Those kids barely see us, we've never properly seen them unless it involved a quest, and we've never sent them off anywhere! I don't care what you think, but I'm taking my children to DA. Whether you like it or not."

"I'm sorry big brother, but I'm with Hades on this one. I'm taking Percy, his girlfriend, and his friends to DA. And if you're not taking your son; I will," Poseidon whispered, causing Zeus and I to strain our ears to hear him.

"Fine! We'll take the friggin' kids to DA. But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you two!" Zeus huffed, storming, literally, out of the place.

* * *

 _[Poseidon]_

When my younger brother, Hades, proposed that we take the kids to DA, it took me a minute to understand what he meant. By DA, he meant Diagon Alley, but what kids was he talking about? "What children?" I questioned.

"Jazmine, Harry, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Will, Connor, Leo, and Travis. We must take them to DA," Hades firmly answered. His voice tight.

"Hecate can take them!" Zeus quickly replied voice taut, glaring at me and Hades. That man, King of the Gods and Goddesses, thought that every time the kids had to go to Hogwarts they could owl the dam school to send a teacher to take them. It was enough for Hades and I.

"Zeus, the kids need us this time. With Jazie and Raven with them for the first time they can't apparate, use a portkey, or use any other type of magical way of transportation without something going wrong! We have to take them, it would only work if we take them to DA! Besides, it's almost Raven's birthday, and from what we've heard today, I seriously doubt that Harry's ever had a proper birthday," I replied quickly, hopefully I sounded close to tears. I used the kids nicknames just to hit the caring nerve in Zeus' brain.

"Then we'll all give him a gift and a party! But Hecate can take the others children! Jazmine and Nico can Shadow travel with Harry, Jason, and Percy!" Zeus snapped, the man could really be oblivious.

"ZEUS!" Hades yelled, "Those kids barely see us, we've never properly seen them unless it involved a quest, and we've never sent them off anywhere! I don't care what you think, but I'm taking my children to DA. Whether you like it or not." I'm not sure if Hades was doing it purposely or not, but he was making some of the lights burst.

"I'm sorry big brother, but I'm with Hades on this one. I'm taking Percy, his girlfriend, and his friends to DA. And if you're not taking your son; I will," I quietly spoke, not wanting to be the cause of Zeus' temper tantrum.

"Fine! We'll take the friggin' kids to DA. But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you two!" Zeus huffed, storming out of the McDonald's we were in. Flipping multiple tables and chairs as he passed them.

* * *

 _[Zeus]_

My youngest brother, Hades, decided that we were taking the children to Diagon Alley. And my other younger brother, Poseidon, had the nerve to ask to which ones! Encouraging Hades idea. We weren't doing that, we'd be showing favoritism! Or would we? Yes, we would! "Hecate can take them!" I quickly snapped. My temper already flaring.

"Zeus, the kids need us this time. With Jazie and Raven with them for the first time they can't apparate, use a portkey, or use any other type of magical way of transportation without something going wrong! We have to take them, it would only work if we take them to DA! Besides, it's almost Raven's birthday, and from what we've heard today, I seriously doubt that Harry's ever had a proper birthday," Poseidon said, his voice full of tears. Poseidon has never used any child's nickname. He genuinely cared for them, but we can't show favoritism!

"Then we'll all give him a gift and a party! But Hecate can take the others children! Jazmine and Nico can Shadow travel with Harry, Jason, and Percy!" I firmly replied, my voice a bit strangled.

"ZEUS!" Hades yelled, "Those kids barely see us, we've never properly seen them unless it involved a quest, and we've never sent them off anywhere! I don't care what you think, but I'm taking my children to DA. Whether you like it or not." He snapped at me. He snapped at the King of the Gods and Goddesses. He was serious about getting his way with this; and I'm not sure if Hades was doing it purposely or not, but he was making some of the lights burst.

"I'm sorry big brother, but I'm with Hades on this one. I'm taking Percy, his girlfriend, and his friends to DA. And if you're not taking your son; I will," Poseidon quietly spoke, probably not wanting to be the cause of my rage.

"Fine! We'll take the friggin' kids to DA. But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you two!" I huffed, storming out of the McDonald's we were in. Flipping multiple tables and chairs as I passed them.

* * *

 ** _Favorite, review, and follow! I've finally reached my goal in getting an angry!Zeus in the story in one the 'not Hogwarts yet' chappies. It took me a while to see if I wanted Zeus to be mad at siblings or the Dursley's. You see how it happened. I hope y'all like the story if you don't love it. I'm so grateful to all of you wonderful foxes {that's what I'm calling my 'followers' now!} that have followed and favorited my little, baby story. Once I'm done with story, which won't be anywhere in the near future, I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Well, I'll keep all my plans close to my chest, and see which way the wind will blow! I'll be writing non-stop, all day and night. "See" y'all soon - Your Little Mudblood Slytherin Girl {that hopes some one noticed those Hamilton references} ~ J.E. Foxina (^_^)_**


	12. Diagon Alley!

_Chapter Twelve: Diagon Alley! {Percy}_

 ** _[]_** =A/N

*=hints

 _italics=singing_

 ** _I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the songs mentioned. I only own Jackie-Jazmine Jaqueline Evans, the OCs [my original characters], and the plot. Although some of the plot is taken from the PJ and HP books, and some OC names are from the show Steven Universe._**

Could be triggering, contains slight cursing, possibly Greek, French, Italian, and gay couples.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up Fish Breath!" I heard Annabeth yell distantly. "Come on Kelp Head! We've got to go to Diagon Alley and get all of our school supplies!" She continued, slapping me on my cheek.

"Who's taking us?" I groggily replied confused, rubbing my cheek.

"Your father, Jason's father, and, surprisingly, Nico's father," Annabeth countered.

"Why is Nico's dad coming?" I asked wide awake after taking a warm shower, changing into some fresh clothes. A blue shirt that a pocket on the right side of the chest, a golden trident on said pocket, dark wash denim shorts, and my scuffed up blue and black converse.

"I don't know, maybe because Nico, or Jazmine, or Harry got letters saying that they're wizards or witch in Jazmine's case," Annabeth answered impatiently. I noticed that she called Jackie Jazmine, which wasn't the name that Jackie told her call her.

"Annabeth, you aren't allowed to call Jackie that, she told you that the day you sparred!" I exclaimed as walked towards the pavilion.

"Actually, she talked to me with Harry and Nico a few days ago. She wants to talk to you so I suppose that's why she's sitting at the Poseidon table with Harry on her lap; let's go on and sit," Annabeth quickly answered, once more. That woman sure does have an answer for everything.

"Alright, let's go," I grumbled.

"Hi Anna," Jackie greeted shyly as we sat.

"Hello Beth," Potter greeted sweetly soon after Jackie.

"Hi Jazie, Harry, and don't call me Anna, or Beth," Annabeth replied with a smile.

"Hi Percy," Jackie responded, her hair going from the fiery, ruby red, extremely curly, shoulder blade length hair turning a soft, straight, waist length, mousey brown. Her hair didn't go well with the deep green shirt, black leggings, and deep green nikes she had on.

"Hey Jackie," I replied monotonously.

"Percy, I'm sorry for, well, everything! I didn't mean it I was just out of it. I couldn't control it, I was kind of going mental at the time. Do you forgive me?" She begged. Looking at me with large, glassy, sea green eyes.

"Of course I do sis," I smiled.

"Hi Percy," Potter chuckled. His outfit was a lot like Jazmine's just a different color scheme, he was wearing a oxford blue shirt, khaki shorts, and oxford blue nikes

"Hello Potter," I answered with a small smile.

"Are we enemies? 'Cause if we're enemies, that wouldn't be good. I'm an enemy you'd want to have Percy," Harry said, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "If we aren't enemies, you can call me Harry."

"Alright, Harry, let's eat before we have to go," I replied, hoping my voice didn't tremble.

"Definitely. We're going back to the Hades table," Jazmine started.

"We don't want Nico to feel alone," Harry finished.

"Okay," Annabeth sighed.

"See you guys soon!" The pair exclaimed together.

"Do think that Jazmine's a Meta?" I asked Annabeth.

"No," Annabeth answered.

"But she can change what she looks like at will!" I answered.

"I was being sarcastic, you idiot!" Annabeth said, smacking me on the back of my head. "Finish up your blue waffles so we can go up to the Big House!"

I quickly finished my blue waffles and milk, stood up with Annabeth, and went over to the Zeus table. "Sparky, Beauty Queen, we've got to go up to the Big House, do you know of anyone else that has to come?" I asked the couple.

"I know that Harry has to, we've had a brief bro meet bro meeting," Jason answered once he saw our questioning looks.

"Well, I suppose we should go and get them then. Tell them that we're needed at the Big House," Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah, let's go then!" I stood up and walked over to get Harry with Annabeth, while Jason and Piper went to the Big House.

"Hey cousins, and sister," I greeted happily.

"Hello," the Dark Trio, as people had dubbed them, responded in unison.

"Harry we've got to go to the Big House to get our supplies for school," I continued.

"Alright, let's go guys," Harry told the other two parts of the DT.

"Harry they can't come, they aren't magical," Annabeth replied.

"Actually, we've got our letters weeks ago," Nico responded monotonously.

"So we can also come with," Jazmine continued, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Alright, let's go up to the Big House then," I ordered.

"We've got to get a few people first," the Dark Trio exclaimed in unison.

"Fine," I sighed, exasperated, "just come to the Big House after."

"Okay," they said standing up and going different directions.

"Who did they go to get?" I asked Annabeth.

"Jazmine went to get Connor and Travis, Harry went to get Leo, and Nico went to get Will," Annabeth answered, sitting down in the chair closest to Chiron.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Why do you think, Percy?" Annabeth answered again, slightly aggravated.

"Because they're also wizards?" I questioningly answered.

"Yes, but I can't believe that we forgot about Connor and Travis," Piper interrupted. "I mean, we see them at school everyday… well at least in the Great Hall!"

"Don't get upset, Pips. I forgot about them too," Hazel admitted, "here they come."

"Everyone's here I assume," Chiron said patiently.

"Yes," Jazmine answered as Chiron looked pointedly at her.

"The thirteen of you will be going to Diagon Alley with Jason, Percy, and Nico's father's. They have decided that since there's too many of you for Hecate to protect alone while you are all out doing your school shopping, so they'll take you. All of your parents have also decided to let you all become their official heirs and heiresses, so while you are at Gringotts, you will all get your heir and heiress rings," Chiron explained. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," I started, "how come we're only getting these 'heir' and 'heiress' rings now?"

"That's a question you'll have to ask your father," Chiron answered.

"Will there be a quest this year?" Connor began.

"Because if there is," Travis continued.

"We're not participating!" The two finished together.

"Luckily, there isn't a quest this year, the only quest is to make sure that any demigods you may find are kept safe, and become aware of their status and know how fight. Any other questions?" Chiron answered.

"Yes," Jazmine responded quickly, "do we, we meaning me and Harry, keep our powers hidden?"

"It would a be good idea too, but I won't be surprised if you both had to use them in a fight," Chiron answered. "Now if that's the last question, I suggest that you all get going to Thalia's tree to meet the Big Three."

Just after the thirteen of us reached the top of the hill Thalia's tree was, my dad, Jason's dad, and Nico's dad.

"Everyone hold hands, and don't let go," Nico's dad said as soon as everyone was on the hill. We did as he said, he shadow traveled us to the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"Everyone has their lists, correct?" My dad asked.

"Yep!" I exclaimed merrily.

"Are we splitting up? Some of us with Daddy Des, some of us with Papa Sideon, and the rest of us with Uncle Us?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes," Hades responded quickly, "You, Harry, Leo, Nico, and Will are coming with me. Percy, Annabeth, Connor and Travis are going with Poseidon. And Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank with Zeus."

"Okay," we all agreed, and went to our chaperone.

My dad tapped the bricks with his finger, and the bricks split up into the arch entrance, still as mesmerizing as the first time. I smiled as I heard Leo, Nico, Will, Harry, and Jazmine gasp in awe.

"Let's get the going!" Jason said, intertwining his hand with Pipers's. Causing said girl to kiss him on the corner of his mouth before their group walked into the mass of wizards, witches, and astonished muggles with their equally astonished kids.

"Hey dad," I called as he started to walk into the crowed, "can we go to Flourish and Blotts first?"

"Why would you want to go there first? You know that Boden won't have our books until three o'clock!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well, I know that," I said with a chuckle, walking into the Alley. "But Jazmine's not dyslexic, so I want to get her some books."

"Good idea, we should also get her a birthday present," Annabeth added with a smile.

"Right," my dad interrupted. "Let's head to Flourish and Blotts!"

"What to get her? What to get her?" I muttered quietly, my hand hovering in front of three different books.

"Why not all three?" I heard an exasperated voice behind huff. I whirled around quickly sliding Riptide into my hand quickly.

'Oh," I rolled my eyes, "why are you here?" I asked.

" Maybe because I need to get my books?" Montague responded, his tone exasperated.

"I know that," I sighed, "but what I want to know is why you're book shopping in the muggle book section."

"I'm getting a book for my little sister ," he replied, "she's finished all of her other books, and my mother asked me to get he some muggle books whilst I was was getting my own books. Now as for yourself , I rarely see you reading a book if not required to; so why are you book shopping? I'm sure it's not for your little girlfriend."

"You're right," I nodded, "it's for Non'ya."

"Who?" He asked.

"Non'ya business," I answered turning back around.

"Percy, have you chosen a book yet?" I heard Annabeth ask me as she walked closer. "I've gotten a drawing pad for Raven, and a charm bracelet for Jazi."

"Your idiot of a boyfriend hasn't chosen a book, he's been staring at three of them for ten minutes," Montague responded for me.

"Percy," Annabeth sighed, "just get the one closest to your left hand; then we can go pay for that so you can get Raven a present."

I did exactly as she said, I lifted and slid the book "The Soul's Ice" by Rose Flower off of the shelf. "Good idea Annabeth," I said with a crooked smile. "I think you should help me get something for Raven."

"Sure," Annabeth shrugged.

We quickly walked out of the store after paying for the book. I was following Annabeth to see where we where we would get my present for Harry. I thought we were going to Ollivander's at first, but then Annabeth took twists an turns and we ended up in front of a picture store that has way too many letters for me decipher on the sign.

"Where are we, Annie?" I asked trying to sound as curious as a kitten.

"We're at Paul's Photography Place," she answered, dragging me in.

"Why?" I inquired, actually interested in why we were going to a photography place.

"So that he can have a picture album of the good time he had over the summer with us," Annabeth sighed. "There weren't many times, but I've been taking pictures of Raven and Jazie smiling, and they're all good photos."

"So wouldn't it be only _your_ present for Raven?" I continued.

"No," sighed Annabeth, "it'd be _yours_ because they don't know that _I_ took them. So be grateful that I'm even helping you."

The two of us spent almost an hour in Paul's shop, getting each of the pictures to move around for just the right time. It was slightly boring, but also kind of fun. Paul was very entertaining, the most entertaining person that wasn't a monster and held my attention. Which was a feat of it's own. After an hour and a half of talking to eachother and Paul, getting the pictures printed, and finding just the right album to put the photos in, we were ready to pay and go and meet the others at Madam Malkin's.

"20 galleons and 12 knuts will be all," Paul said with a smile.

Annabeth handed him the gold and bronze with a soft laugh, "Thanks again Paul, never thought we'd get something done this quickly."

"We'd best get going now," I added on, "thanks again, sir."

"Good bye, kids," Paul responded with a chuckle.

"Finally!" I gasped. "Fresh air."

Annabeth shook her head as she let a laugh escape her lips, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she tried to give me a stern look. A few seconds later, she gave up, grabbed my hand and pulled me through the bustling roads towards Malkin's.

* * *

 _ **Guess who's back. Back again. FoxPup's back tell a friend. Hey guys! I've updated the story! I know it's sucky but, best I could do as I am going to be fixing stuff up. ALSO! I changed my penname as I'm no longer... ahhh... as I am genderfluid and not always a female. If you don't like that; how sad, learn to deal with it. Hopefully you stay with me as small as the Fox Pack is. Love you all, hope to write you soon~ FoxPup**_


End file.
